Need You
by iluvEdo
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to admit how much you need someone. SasuNaru, Lemons
1. Facing the Truth

**Title:** Need you

**Pairing**: SasuNaru, Slight Sasu/Saku

**Warnings:** Language, lemon/smut ahead

**Comments:** This story is the result of lack of sleep. When I can't sleep, inspiration comes and bites me in the ass. So enjoy. Updates are every Tuesday.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Facing the Truth**

Blonde hair rustled lightly with the wind, mixing in with the strong scent of tobacco and other cancer causing toxins in the air. The smoke seemed to twirl in an endless swirl lifting off into the sky and one could say it was quite beautiful. Though, you would have to be far gone to think such a thing. Uzumaki Naruto was far gone. He didn't have a care or a thought in the world about what he should really be doing with his time. So he sat, back against the cold plastered wall of the roof, legs crossed, and face towards the sky. His face resembled peace as his dark blue blazer flapped against the soft breeze. His school tie long forgotten in the boy's locker room, leaving his slightly unbuttoned shirt visible to looking eye. Slightly chapped lips turned into a lazy smile as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He made no move to answer it, knowing perfectly who it was. It was the one who kept him up all night, one who gave him the time of day- the one with _needs._

Honestly, this was no surprise. His friend- if one would call him that- would always meet him on the roof, shortly after calling. Naruto didn't know why though. It's always been like this (their meetings) and change seemed far away so what's the point? He figured the said friend was worried he might have stood him up but why would it matter? It's not like they talk much anyway. It was more like a silent relationship, both taking from each other and then going separate ways. Naruto couldn't complain; after all every man has needs. A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he flicked his burnt out cigarette to the side. Needs? He could get these needs from anyone, heck he had the looks, yet he only allowed _him _to satiate them. Why was that? Naruto blew out the last puff of smoke he was holding, along with that lingering question.

The blond stood up, dusting off his uniform to stand by the railing. His cerulean eyes stared at the exiting students. He used to be like them; making plans, laughing, and joking around but now he was completely void of those things. It all started when he lost a piece of _himself_.

Naruto glanced to the side in an unnoticeable fashion, fully aware of the person a couple feet away from him. He had been there awhile now, staring at the blond with a cool demeanor and something else. Naruto didn't know what that 'something else' was and honestly, he didn't care. There was only one thing that mattered to him.

"I called you" was the emotionless statement that reached his ears. Naruto kept his gaze on the students below.

"Yeah…" was his airy reply. There wasn't much to say and his friend knew it. His friend- Uchiha Sasuke- walked towards him, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Why didn't you answer?" was his question. The blond let out a soft chuckle and looked at the brunet next to him.

"What for?" Naruto wanted to know the answer but he knew well that he wasn't going to get one. Sasuke ignored things which required much thought and maybe that was for the best.

Onyx eyes locked with his, searching but finding nothing.

"Smartass." He murmured before turning away, his back against the railing. "You got a cig?"

Naruto smirked, grabbing his pack of cigarettes from his pocket and tossing it to the brunet. Sasuke never used to smoke; claiming it to be an early ticket to death, but now it was different story. Sasuke smoked like a regular and Naruto was sure he had something to do with that. Whether that was a good thing, he didn't know.

"You know…" Naruto started, looking at the sky. "By smoking cigs, you are decreasing your lifespan."

Sasuke looked up after lighting his cancer stick. "Look who's talking?"

Naruto smiled before shrugging his shoulders and turning in the other direction. He liked it up here; he could walk wherever he wanted with freedom under his fingertips. His feet moved quietly against the rusted pavement as the wind became stronger.

"I don't mind dying early." Naruto hopped on the ledge, lifting his arms up. "You are finally free…" The wind blew hard, causing his blazer to rustle in the wind.

"Free, eh?" The Uchiha responded, "Well maybe you're not the only one who wants that." Naruto looked around to see Sasuke beside him. He wasn't surprised. The brunet always followed him, keeping an eye out on him. It was like that every day.

Naruto gave him a rare smile before walking down the ledge, balance too perfect for words. The blond could hear Sasuke following quietly along, enjoying his cigarette.

"Hey Sasuke…" Naruto turned towards him, watching the male carefully.

"Wha-?" A loud buzz cut him off, signaling a call. Sasuke hastily grabbed his phone, putting it to his ear.

"What is it?" he said coldly to the person on the other line. "I'm busy Sakura…we can do it tomorrow. Yes, I know you're my girlfriend…tomorrow I promise." Sasuke finally looked up to see Naruto on the far end off the roof. If he didn't know any better, it looked like the blond was about to jump.

"Hold on Sakura…" Sasuke held his phone down to call out to Naruto. "Dobe! What are you doing?" The blond looked back at him, face pink from the harsh winds, before giving a slight smile. It was wrong; teasing almost that Sasuke couldn't stop himself from running. Naruto was about to do something…

Then he jumped.

The whole scene went in slow motion and Sasuke froze, his phone splitting into two as it hit the pavement. He couldn't believe it so he ran. Ran as if nothing else mattered.

"Naruto!!" Then he stopped. Fear suffocating his insides, making it harder to breath. It was as if he lost a big part of himself but why? Naruto wasn't anything to him. He was just a…what?

What was he?

Sasuke looked down, ready to see a pool of blood to only find Naruto looking back at him. It seemed he jumped to another part of the building only a few feet below but Sasuke knew the blond true intentions. It was a test to see how far he could crack the Uchiha. How much he could make the brunet jump at the lost of him. The blond was sick and twisted indeed and that pissed him off. Naruto knew his weakness. The weakness he was afraid to admit.

Oh yes, the blond was going to pay.

And he was going to make sure everyone saw.

Naruto gave him another teasing smile before walking in the opposite direction. Sasuke took this as his queue and hopped down, trailing after the blond. Naruto wasn't even halfway across before he was harshly shoved against the metal railing, his wrists in a lock hold. It was definite that there was going to be major bruises against his back.

"Don't you dare play with me Naruto." The voice was cold and sinister, promising pain. The blond smiled, despite his position and licked his lips.

"Who said I was playing?" He responded lightly, shoving Sasuke's breaking point to the edge. "I was just walking." Before Sasuke could restrain himself, he punched the blond in the jaw, causing his head to hit harshly against the metal. Half lidded blue eyes looked back at him, emotionlessly.

"Did that help?" The twisted smile was back, putting Sasuke on haywire.

"No, not even close." The brunette responded as he watched Naruto lick the blood off his lip. He was so angry that he couldn't hold it in. "And you're going to fix that."

"Of course. I made you this way, didn't I? I take full responsibility." Sasuke stepped back, releasing his hold on the blond. This person before him was sick.

"You are one sick fuck! I hope you know that!" Naruto shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"That's funny you said that because…" Naruto tilted his head to the side. "_You_ made me this way." Sasuke felt his fists involuntary clench. He hated these mind games. Naruto always dug right to the core.

"Oh don't look like that Sasuke. I'm only stating the truth." Naruto kicked a stray pebble with his shoe. "Now come over here so I can help you forget all about it." Blue eyes locked with his, challenging him. Sasuke didn't let a second go to waste. He charged, allowing anger to erupt through him. He threw a punch, which Naruto successfully caught before kneeing the blond in the stomach. Naruto staggered back in just enough time, avoiding another kick to his abdominal before head butting the pale man in the torso. Sasuke clutched his stomach…only to grab the blond by his shoulders and tackle him down. The two tussled and turned along the pavement, scraping skin against the hard surface. The Uchiha was able to throw another punch, enjoying the blood leaking from pink lips and the sickening thud that was heard as whiplash caused Naruto's head to shoot back. Sasuke grabbed a fistful of Naruto's now bloodied red shirt, breathing harshly as he saw blood trickled down a tan chin. Something about that enticed him. It was sick yes but it soothed him to know that he caused the blond some pain, even if it's only physical.

"Feel better Sasuke?" The smile was back, only weakened by his coursing pain. Sasuke released his hold, tasting his blood in his mouth.

"Almost…" Sasuke bent down, hovering over the blond. "You should know…I'm never fully satisfied when dealing with you." Pale Lips slowly descended onto bloodied ones, massaging them with his own, opening them. Saliva and blood mixed as Sasuke took advantage of the opened cavern, holding on to this sick need; the need which caused him to unintentionally cling to the blond. The kiss wasn't romantic, sweet, or caring. It was just there-_no feeling_- just two pairs of lips connecting in a mouth battle. In a way, it was just there for them to forget their selves. Their families, their friends, and satiate of this complicated need which never seemed to go away. They both knew this… along with the little thought that there may be something. Something they both were afraid to admit.

Sasuke pulled back, eyeing the flushed face beneath him. He could taste the blond's blood in his mouth and almost thought to chuckle when he realized how sick that ought to be. Naruto looked at him, before sitting up and spitting Sasuke's fluids out of his mouth. He wasn't swallowing that shit.

"You call me sick…" Naruto murmured, wiping his mouth against his blazer's sleeve. He noticed Sasuke didn't spit any thing out. "But you're sicker than me." Sasuke chuckled, moving to a more comfortable position.

"You think?" Sasuke eyed him to find that stupid smile plastered on the blond's bruised face.

"Yeah…but I suppose it doesn't matter. So…" Naruto unconsciously rubbed his side, trying to ease the pain. "Feeling better?"

Sasuke looked to the sky. "For now…but I won't see you tomorrow…" The brunet left his implication hanging in the air. Naruto's smile faltered, but it was too small for the looking eye.

"Ah yes, Sakura…Your girlfriend…" The airy tone was back. Sasuke hated it because it made reality all the more real.

"Naruto-" He started.

"I'm busy anyway." Naruto cut him off, standing up. The voice was quick and undetached. "So it works for the both of us." Tan hands worked, reaching for a cigarette. Sasuke stared, watching how the small tobacco sit fitted perfectly into the blond's mouth.

"You're busy?" The brunet asked, standing up. "Doing what?" Naruto glanced to the side, exhaling the cancerous smoke. It seemed to circle in front of him.

"I don't think that's any of your business but if you must know…I have to meet someone."

"Who?" Sasuke questioned, sensing Naruto's sickness in the air. Blue eyes glanced at him in mirth. He wasn't going to tell him. He was going to let it plague the Uchiha's mind all night. After all, it was so much fun.

"Here you go again with your sick twisted mind games. I want you to know I'm tired of this shit. Now tell me who is it." Sasuke demanded.

"Why?" Naruto murmured, looking at the ground. "Why does it matter?" The blond looked up, questioningly.

"It doesn't." Sasuke responded coldly.

"Oh really…" Naruto smiled, walking past the Uchiha. "So what if I said I was going to see Sai, oh no wait, Neji, or maybe Gaara? What would you say? Hmm? You know, they've all been meaning to get into my pants for awhile now. Oh well, I guess I could show them a good time…"

"Naruto…" Sasuke grabbed the blond's wrist in a bruising grip. If he squeezed any harder, he could break his wrist. "Don't you dare think about it." Anger was erupting through Sasuke at full speed.

"Don't like to share, eh Sasuke?" Naruto let out a soft chuckle. "Who knew you were so possessive? But no worries, I actually do have important things to do tomorrow and no, it doesn't include me lying on my back. Now can you let go of my wrist? I don't need another medical bill."

"Hn." Sasuke let go, shoving his hands in pocket. "Let's go."

"Heh…" Naruto rubbed his wrist, attempting to ease the pain. "What's wrong?" He looked up to see cold dark eyes, glaring at him. "Well someone's angry. Alright, let's make you forget all about it."

Naruto followed the brunet to his car, trailing slowly behind. He knew what was going to happen once they reached the Uchiha's household and it didn't bother him much except for the throbbing large bruises along his sides and back along with the ones on his wrist. He was sure he even had a large bruise on the right side of his face and based on these conclusions; he could only assume the worse for what was to come.

'_This whole experience is going to hurt like hell. Hopefully, I won't have to walk home.'_

The two reached the main hallway after descending from the roof. Most students had already left but of course there was a few who stayed around. Naruto made sure to stay a couple feet back to avoid bringing attention to himself. Appearances made a story and his bloodied bruised stature would be perfect for a main headline especially if he was with Uchiha Sasuke. He could see it now.

'_Uzumaki Naruto pummeled by Heart –Throb Uchiha Sasuke.' _

This so did not happen, even though he looked worst for wear.

"Hey teme..." Naruto murmured as they reached school entrance. He just realized he forgot something "I need-"

"Sasuke!! Wait!" Naruto turned around to see the most annoying thing on the planet. Haruno Sakura aka Sasuke's girlfriend. It wasn't that he hated her but she always came around at the wrong time. Seriously, wasn't she supposed to be home already?

Sasuke stopped awkwardly, briefly glancing at Naruto before turning to his approaching girlfriend. He really didn't want to deal with her especially when he was with the blond. For some reason, Naruto's mood always changed for the worst whenever she comes around. The roof was a perfect example and that was only from a phone call!

"I should go…" Naruto said, turning away.

"No, you're staying." His voice was final, causing the blond to chuckle.

"And stand here awkwardly, while your girlfriend presses against you? I'll pass."

"Damnit Naruto! You better not move, you'll regret it. I swear." Sasuke could feel his fists unconsciously clench.

"Or you'll do what? Don't forget you need me." Naruto said lowly. The Uchiha was about to retort but his vision was quickly blocked by his girlfriend.

"Sasuke! Sweetie, what are you doing here?" Sakura latched onto his arm, flicking her hair back. "Is everything okay?"

"Why wouldn't anything be okay?" His dark eyes flicked over to Naruto, who was wincing as he leaned against the wall.

"Well, when I was talking to you earlier, you said 'hold on' and then everything went dead. I wasn't sure what happened."

"I dropped my phone. I have to get a new one. Anyway, what are you still doing here?" he asked, finally looking down at his girlfriend.

"What? You don't remember? I have cheerleading practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays." Once Sakura stepped back, he saw that she had her cheerleading duffle bag with her.

"Right…so what are you doing now?" Sasuke's dark eyes flickered over to Naruto to see the blond focus his attention around the corner.

"Don't tell me you had detention again man!" called Naruto. Sasuke moved so he could get a better angle at who the blond was talking to.

"Yeah man! Iruka gave me one for falling asleep during class. But seriously…it was not my fault. He shouldn't be so boring…by the way, where the hell was you?!!" The ruff looking boy yelled back. Yep, it was Kiba. Sasuke didn't like Kiba.

"Heh, sorry…I wasn't feeling too good. I'll be there tomorrow. Promise." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

'_Naruto skipped class. What's that about?'_

"You better…whoa man, what happened to you?" Kiba asked, eying the blond. "Half of your face is basically purple and is that blood on your shirt? Dude, did you get in a fight? I swear I'll beat their asses up for you." Naruto chuckled.

"No...It's nothing like that. Me and a friend was just venting out some frustration. It's all good." Naruto explained, running a hand through his hair.

"If you say so…" Kiba frowned, still not believing his friend. "Well, keep it on a minimum alright…I don't want you in the hospital."

"Yeah, yeah…so what are you still doing here? Detention ended like twenty minutes ago."

"Well…" Kiba began.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke's eyes refocused to meet face to face with green ones, clearly screaming annoyance. "Are you listening to me? And why do you keep staring at those losers? I swear they have nothing better to do than to get in trouble. Just look at them. Dog boy sits in detention everyday and Naruto…Oh god…who knows what that retard does. It looks like that idiot just got into a fight and lost, probably from stealing. You know he's like poor trash. Ha, maybe a few beatings will teach him a lesson."

For a minute, Sasuke stared at Sakura, trying to block out the feeling that was erupting from her words. How could she talk about Naruto like that? She didn't even know him, yet here she was insulting him like her life depended on it and the fact that he never did anything to her made his anger all the more obvious.

"Sasuke…what's wrong?" Sakura stepped back, concerned about her boyfriend's obvious mood swing.

"Sakura…" He said lowly. "Don't you ever talk about him like that again. You hear me?! You know nothing about him!"

"And you do?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes, I know more than you would ever know!"

"And how is that Mr. Uchiha? Hmm? You don't even give him the time of day! And when you do, it's only to put him down!"

Sasuke froze at her words, fighting the urge to prove her wrong. He didn't want to believe it …but was she right? He would never admit that she is right. Sasuke glanced to the side to see Naruto and Kiba staring at the both of them. They most likely heard the whole argument and he wasn't surprised. Sakura and he were pretty loud but what surprised him was Naruto's face. Kiba looked like he didn't care, oblivious to the whole situation.

But Naruto…

_He knew._

Blue eyes stared at Sakura, with curiosity, amusement, and something else. Sasuke had seen this 'something else' once before and if he remembered correctly, it wasn't good.

"Kiba, let's go." Naruto briefly locked eyes with Sasuke. "I need to pick up my books from my locker." The Uchiha read the implications clearly; Naruto was going to wait for him.

"Yeah, let's go." The two started to walk off but before he was long gone Naruto turned to lock eyes with Sakura. That 'something else' was stronger than ever and Sasuke read it loud and clear. It wasn't hate. No, Naruto could never bring himself to hate someone, but it was close to it.

Blue eyes expressed antipathy.

Only a few people had got that look before, and thankfully Sasuke wasn't one of them. He always wondered why though since how he treated the blond was nothing to be proud of but he chose not to dwell on it. Sasuke looked back at Sakura, her eyes still trailing Naruto's form. Those green eyes seemed to reflect regret and surprise, maybe she saw what was in those blue eyes.

"I have to get going Sakura. I'll call you." His girlfriend looked back at him, hesitantly. "You need a ride?" Aggravation was starting to seep into his tone. He couldn't deal with Sakura, not today.

"No…" She said quietly. "No, my mother is out front. I'll see you tomorrow. We're still on for our plans right?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah." That simple word seemed to lighten her face and she gave the Uchiha a kiss on the cheek before walking out the door.

"Don't call so late. You know how my mother gets." She called.

"Yeah…" He murmured and watched her hop into her Mother's SUV. How he ever learned to put with her, he would never know. Turning around, Sasuke walked down the hall to a certain person's locker. The halls were quiet; signaling that everyone must have went home except the custodians. He turned the corner to see the blond sitting with his back against the locker, his book bag by his side. Kiba was long gone and Sasuke couldn't help the twitch he felt at the corner his lips. Naruto actually kept to his word.

"You didn't leave." Sasuke stated. Naruto looked back at him, his lips turning into one of those rare smiles.

"Don't look so surprised Sasuke. You should know me better than that by now." Dark eyes stared at Naruto's form, noticing how the boy was not making an attempt to stand up.

"Hn, well lets get going." Tan hands reached out for his backpack and Sasuke concentrated on the boy's face; something was wrong here. His face showed no annoyance or thought, but the way his face seemed to lift slightly as he moved his arm could only mean one thing. At first, Sasuke thought he was seeing things since the blond's facial movements was so small but it was confirmed when Naruto pulled the bag back to him. The boy had winced.

Naruto had winced when he was talking to Sakura too. Sasuke bent down so he was level with the blond and stared him down.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked with a sigh.

"Shut-up." Pale fingers moved to tilt the blond head to the side, examining the bruises. The bruise was bigger than he thought, taking up half of his cheek and it looked swollen. Sasuke moved his hands down, feeling Naruto's shoulders and sides. He must have applied pressure too hard somewhere because Naruto bit his lip in pain. He moved his hands lower…

"What the fuck Sasuke?! I don't need you feeling me up in a school hallway!"

"Idiot! I was wondering what was wrong with you!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Nothing is wrong with me," Naruto said a bit calmly. "Even if it was I wouldn't need your help. Now let's go."

Sasuke growled in frustration, standing up. How could the blond say he wouldn't need _his_ help? He knew Naruto needed him. It was a statement; they always needed something from each other and he was tired of the boy's denial and stubbornness. Naruto stood up slowly, masking his pain as if he felt nothing. Before… this act could have fooled the Uchiha, but now it wasn't working. The blond bent down steadily to grab his book bag to find it snatched before his very eyes.

"Wha-?"

"Let's go." Sasuke swung the book bag on his arm and began walking down the hall. Naruto stood frozen, before catching up to fall into step with him.

"Give me back my book bag. I don't need your help." He said tersely. Sasuke looked at him from the corner of his eye, tightening his hold on the bag.

"Can't you just admit it?"

"Admit what?" Naruto asked frustrated.

"That you will always need me." Blue eyes looked stunned for a moment, before turning them to the sky as they reached outside.

"No…" He paused. "Can you?" Sasuke remained quiet as they reached his car. The black paint was glistening off his new Audi.

"I think you know the answer to that." He responded finally, throwing the bag into his car. Naruto smiled, looking towards the trees.

"Ah yes, I think you made it loud and clear on the rooftop, if I recall correctly." The airy tone was back, causing Sasuke narrow his eyes. Naruto was pushing it.

"Oh don't look like that Sasuke…I plan to help you forget all about it within the next couple of hours." Naruto chuckled and got into the passenger's seat.

"Hn." Sasuke got into the driver's seat and pulled off towards his house. He was going to make sure the blond made him forget all about it, no matter how long it took.


	2. Pushing Past the Truth

**Title:** Need you

**Pairing**: SasuNaru, Slight Sasu/Saku

**Warnings:** Language, lemon/smut

**Comments:** Here's the second chapter, enjoy. Btw, last chapter said updates were every Tuesday. It's actually every Tuesday and Thursday :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pushing Past the Truth**

Sasuke pulled up to his house into an empty driveway. His brother wasn't home as usual and his parents were off somewhere in another country. They told him a few days ago where they were traveling but he tuned them out when they gave him a ten minute courtesy call. He honestly didn't care where they were; they weren't good parents. Itachi basically raised him all his life because his parents decided business was more important than their children and that alone pissed him off; just thinking about made him all the more aggravated. He didn't know why this continued to bother him. This routine had been happening since he was little but as he grew older the effects seemed to get worse and worse. He needed to forget about it and he had the perfect remedy just beside him. _Naruto._ Naruto made him forget anything that was bothering him. The blond was like a remedy, clearing his pain, his feelings. Only he could do it. Not Sakura, no random female, heck not even some guy could do it. _Only Naruto_. That's why he needed the blond and at the same time, hated to admit it.

He looked over to his side to see Naruto gazing out the window. The blond was always looking outside and into the sky. It was as if that was the only way for him to feel content with himself and erase any negativity that comes his way. Naruto never used to look to the sky. He was always a happy person, a jokester, day in and day out but now he was a completely different person. He didn't joke much and even if he did, it would lack humor and he rarely laughed or smiled. When he did smile, it was one of those teasing, deceitful smiles. Sasuke hated them; that wasn't how a smile was supposed to look. Though, he really wouldn't know. He didn't smile.

"You ready to go in?" Naruto asked, opening the car door.

"Yeah." Sasuke stepped out the car, locking it as he walked up the driveway. Naruto traveled slowly behind, hands in his pockets. The two remained quiet as he opened the door, the only sound being them as they chucked their shoes to the side.

"You want something to drink?" Sasuke asked, walking into the kitchen. Naruto nodded before realizing Sasuke wasn't looking at him.

"Yeah, water would be fine." Blue eyes watched as Sasuke grabbed two water bottles from the fridge, tossing him one. "Thanks." Naruto popped the cap, enjoying the refreshing liquid as he looked around. The Uchiha household was luxurious. The kitchen was fully marbled with stainless steel appliances. The cabinets were also made of fine wood which made Naruto wonder of the price. To his left, was a sitting room where the walls were lined with fine china and other breakable ornaments. The hardwood floors even seemed to shine since there was not one speck of dust in that room. In front of him was long spiral staircase, accented by one extra large glass chandelier. It led to the second level of their third story house and Naruto always looked at in awe. He had been to the Uchiha Mansion multiple times but the fascination never seems to fade.

"You gonna stand there all day?" Sasuke asked, annoyance slipping in. Naruto glanced at him before shrugging his shoulders.

"Would you care?" Naruto responded, waiting for the other's reaction. Sasuke masked his face, choosing to ignore the blond. "Heh, lighten up Sasuke. The world isn't out to get you." Naruto walked up to stand beside him, giving the Uchiha a long look. "You know…it wouldn't hurt to smile."

"Says you, who pulls off incredibly fake ones." Blue eyes widened slightly before masking his expression. That one liner caught him off guard.

"You think my smiles are fake?" He asked curiously.

"I know they are." Sasuke challenged the blond, waiting for denial but what he heard next stunned him instead.

"Yet…" Naruto leaned forward, his lips tracing the Uchiha's ear. "You always find yourself believing them." The blond pulled back, giving a small smile. "Isn't that right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke stared at the face before him, eyeing that small smile. Was he right? It looked real…or was it fake? He couldn't tell and maybe that's why he found himself believing them. He'd seen Naruto show those smiles every once in awhile but one could only find out the truth if they remembered his smile before the incident. Sasuke couldn't remember and it bugged him.

"Is it bothering you Sasuke?" Naruto asked, walking up the steps. "Come on, so I can help you forget about it." The Uchiha mindlessly followed the blond upstairs. He wanted to forget about it. He wanted to forget about everything.

Naruto pushed the door to Sasuke's room open, as if this was a daily routine. He waited patiently by the door as the Uchiha trudge into the room, shedding his jacket. Making sure the door was locked, he shed his jacket as well, listening to his cigarettes hit the floor. Sasuke never said much of anything during this time. The room was always silent and for some reason, it didn't make anything uncomfortable. Naruto liked silence, it helped him focus and to stay aware of everything what was happening around him.

Blue eyes glanced at the well-made bed in the middle of the room. In five minutes, that would be the case. Neatness and cleanliness were not factors during their moments together and it made him chuckle. His sick way of thinking never ceases to amaze him. Though, it should because he never used to be like this.

"What's so funny?" He heard Sasuke murmur out to him. Naruto looked at him, analyzing the boy's mood and posture before speaking. To ever truly understand Sasuke, you have to be able to read him by thinking outside the box or else you would always be lost in translation. With Sasuke, his words could mean completely different things. Therefore, Naruto had to learn everything about him, even the small things including his slight facial movements and how he moves. If he didn't, no one would be able understand or respond to the Uchiha and that's what the boy needed.

"It's nothing really, I just noticed you are really clean." The blond said walking towards the bed.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Sasuke defensively growled out while taking off his shirt.

"Nothing…just a thought or it could be a compliment. Whichever makes you feel better." Naruto responded, lying on the bed.

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke tossed his pants to the side, leaving him only in his boxers. He then pulled the curtains closed before sitting on the bed. A long moment of silence filled the room and for a second, Naruto thought he did something wrong but that would be impossible. He read everything correctly.

"Do you want me to…" Naruto started.

"No…I'll do. I'll always do it." Sasuke cut him off.

Naruto shook his head at Sasuke's desire for control and laid back down, closing his eyes. He might as well get some shut eye if Sasuke was going to sit there all day.

"Naruto…" Sasuke's voice was low and by his posture he was thinking. Naruto didn't like when Sasuke actually thought about things. It made him think and arise feelings he rather not be bothered with.

"Hm?"

"Why did you skip class today?" He asked, looking to the side. Naruto sat up, surprised by the question. How did Sasuke know about that?

"I didn't skip class today…"

"Don't lie to me…I heard you say it to Kiba." Sasuke turned around to look at him, eyes calculating.

"And all that time…I thought you were paying attention to Sakura. You're such a bad boyfriend."

"Naruto." The voice was becoming cold and hard. "Tell me."

"You really want to know Sasuke? You really want to fucking know? I wasn't feeling well alright and needed some time to myself. "

"Where did you go?" Sasuke pressed.

"To the fucking rainbow, where do you think I went?" Naruto didn't like where Sasuke was heading with this one bit.

"I don't know that's why I'm asking you."

"Just the roof Sasuke." Naruto let out quietly.

"What did you do on the roof?" Naruto cocked his head to the side, face unreadable. Sasuke continued to stare sensing the blond's deceptive ways.

"What do people do on roofs Sasuke? Let's see…they jump, I obviously didn't do that since I'm still here. People do drugs and smoke which I do seventy percent of the time and people hook up on roofs and take part in activities that we both are familiar with. What do you think I did?" Naruto smiled, knowing he just riled up the other. Sasuke hated mind games and Naruto was the master at them.

It was only a second before he heard Sasuke growl and was pinned to the bed with his hands over his head. Sasuke was angry, no…he was livid, to the point his eyes almost looked red.

"Who was it?!" Sasuke's nails dug into the skin of the blond's wrist. Naruto masked his discomfort.

"No one and even it was, you couldn't stop me." He retorted.

"Yes I could…" Sasuke breathed out harshly. "Because you need me. You're nothing without me." Sasuke leaned down, taking Naruto's raged breathing as an opening for his tongue. His tongue moved in fluidly, pressuring the blond to respond. Without hesitation, he did and hence a tongue battle began; saliva becoming mingled in each other's mouths and pressure increasing. The kiss was bruising almost as if they were trying to prove something to each other and Naruto had to admit he was a bit of a masochist. He liked the roughness and pain he felt when Sasuke controlled him. It felt good and sick at the same time.

Then it stopped. Sasuke pulled back, bangs covering his eyes while hovering over the blond's. He was panting and at the same time shutting down, blocking his emotions.. Naruto couldn't have Sasuke shutting down. No one could communicate with him when he shut down and he got sick. Naruto couldn't let that happened.

"Sas'ke…let go of my wrists." The pale hands didn't budge. "Please…just let me…." Time passed in silence, neither of them moving then finally the pressure loosened, letting him break free.

Thin arms came up automatically, pulling the other down to him. Sasuke did so without much hesitation, face hidden from the other's view.

"Sasuke, does that bother you? Is that why you won't look at me now? I hope you know, I don't like it when you do this." Naruto unconsciously drew curves on his back with his fingers.

"Well, that makes two of us." He heard Sasuke say.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I don't like those fucking mind games of yours? Why do you do it?"

"To understand you." Naruto responded honestly.

"To understand me? I don't believe you." Sasuke murmured into his shoulder.

"You may think I do it to hurt you, but that's not true. I learn a lot about you…just by your response like what makes you tick, makes you happy, and what I should be aware of. I guarantee I know more about you then your whole family and girlfriend combined. You need me to understand you and I do. I will always understand you." Sasuke finally turned to look at him.

"Then why don't I understand you?" He asked.

"You do understand me. You're the only who does." He was met with a face of doubt but it was quickly erased as he felt two hands tug on the elastic of his boxers. "Don't think too hard about it…after all I won't see you tomorrow." The realization struck in a about what he had to do tomorrow and he wanted to forget about his messed up life. He just wanted to feel.

Sasuke unbuttoned Naruto's oxford shirt, effortlessly as his mouth attached automatically to the others. Tongues lapped and mouths moved in a sensual dance as if there was more then a simple connection between these two and maybe there was, but ignorance tends to become the best option.

Pale hands began roaming as the need for more contact became more evident. Sasuke couldn't describe it; Naruto had a special taste. It was sweet, kind of like citrus and it was all his. No matter how possessive that sounded. Yes, he had a girlfriend, but Sakura couldn't do this to him; make him feel good and forget about the wrongs in his life. In fact, she just exemplified that he was so imperfect. He hated being imperfect; therefore he had Naruto. Naruto made him perfect.

One by one clothes Naruto's clothes were shed and tossed carelessly on the floor, leaving him completely bare and exposed to the other. Thought it wasn't awkward. It was almost a natural…as if this was completely normal. Therefore, Sasuke wasted no time in getting what he wanted. He slowly grinded into the other, feeling the hardness rub against his boxers. It was electrifying; and it felt good to know he elicited those moans from the blond. Naruto grinned back with equal force as his neck was heatedly attacked, well-aware of the consequences tomorrow. Honestly, Naruto didn't mind…it made him feel wanted…or at least useful.

"Sa-ahs, I need…" Naruto managed to breath out; Sasuke's pace was becoming unbearable especially with those boxers separating him.

"You need what?" Was his breathy reply. Naruto couldn't find the strength to respond as the older male bit down on his shoulder. He could only weakly reach out and tug that nuisance of boxer down. Black curls finally came into focus and Naruto groaned as their straining erections came in contact.

"Fuuck…" Naruto gasped out. "Need m-more". Tan hands reached out pulled the other closer to him, his mouth tasting every part of the Uchiha. The friction, the impatience, and the over flowing need for release was suffocating the room. It was hard to tell what was sweat or saliva the way their mouths were moving.

"You need wha?" Sasuke murmured out as he continued to grind.

"In…hurry." Naruto panted out.

"W-wrong answer." Sasuke said as he reached for his penis, causing pressure to boil.

"D-don't do this Sa-ahhs…"

"You need what, Na-ru-to?" He pressured as sweat ran down his forehead. Naruto shook his head, shutting his eyes. He wouldn't say it.

"Stop…"

"Wrong answer." Sasuke continued to stroke him, but keeping the pressure so he couldn't find release. "I-if you just say it…you will f-feel a lot better." Naruto glared.

"F-ucking ass…you…I need…you."

"I thought so…" Sasuke whispered in his ear before finally releasing him. In that second, the blond felt relief was over him as he came all over Sasuke's hand. He could only lazily watch as the Uchiha licked it off his fingers.

"You're sick, I hope…you know…that." He breathed out. Sasuke responded with a smirk and a bruising kiss which confirmed his accusation.

"I do…and I know you're equally as sick as me." Naruto didn't respond, just liked his lips tasting his own cum in his mouth. "Prepare yourself Naruto, I won't be gentle."

"When have you ever?" Naruto retorted, already prepared for what was to come. He was use to this; Sasuke didn't use lubrication or anything. It was just a straight shot of friction, pain and tightness. He didn't mind either; the pain felt good in some sick way.

Sasuke positioned himself at his entrance, only acknowledging him with a brief glance before thrusting into the blond beneath him. Naruto gasped out in pain as Sasuke's cock dove into his insides. It hurt; the pain was sinister but it only lasted for a short awhile as Sasuke pulled out and thrust back in. It wasn't long before a rhythm was established and the bed was rocking like drunks enjoying a one night stand.

Mouths rejoined as Naruto linked his arms over Sasuke's neck, holding him up. Tongue twirled as hands wandered to any parts of skin, causing a burning sensation throughout their bodies. Then when Naruto was greeted with a hand over arousal, he couldn't help to release a moan. He had to admit Sasuke was a master at sex. It takes a true master to emit noises from him.

"N-nng I d-don' think…I…" Naruto voice wavered as his forehead reached the other's shoulder.

"Almost…there…" He thought he heard Sasuke said as his insides were pounded relentlessly. Naruto didn't know how much longer he could last. It was only Sauske who could put him on a haywire.

"Ughh Sah…" Sweat dripped down his forehead and he unconsciously found himself pushing back dark bangs from the other's face. For some reason, he wanted to see to Sasuke up close in this state and boy was that a bad idea. A flustered looking Uchiha was a beautiful scene, one which would be stuck in your mind forever. He didn't want to remember it. He couldn't remember it , so he closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing.

"Nnnah…coming…" Sasuke voice reached his ears and he felt one last stroke before a heavy warmth filled his insides. This in turn sparked his own cock into release and he came spurting a thick coat of white liquid on both of their stomachs. Naruto swore he saw white as the orgasm hit him.

Then he was falling; falling back onto the mattress as strength left him and Sasuke's weight was all the more evident. He landed with contented thud though it became quite uncomfortable quickly when he found Sasuke hadn't pulled out yet while still draped over him. He was about to say something but Sasuke pulled out before his mouth could even form the words.

"How'd you know?" Naruto murmured out.

"I could tell what you were thinking." Sasuke said as he rolled over.

"But you didn't even see my face…"

"Dobe, I don't always need to see your face to know what your thinking."

"Hm. That's funny…because you said you couldn't understand me."

"When you act like an idiot I can't understand you…which is ninety-five percent of the time." Naruto frowned.

"You're an asshole, I hope you know that and I do not act like an idiot." Sasuke just smirked and turned to lay on his back.

"So Naruto, what are you doing tomorrow which has you so busy?" Sasuke asked as if he wasn't interested. Naruto shook his head with a small smile.

"I'm meeting my uncle tomorrow. He's dropping of some cash or whatever, so I can survive the next couple of months. It's funny that this is the second time I've seen him all year. He doesn't even call." Naruto's tone dropped bit towards the end but he tried to cover it up with a laugh. Sasuke saw right through the act. For some reason, he was starting to hate Naruto's uncle and didn't know why.

"What about you? What do you have to do with Sakura?" Naruto's voice was distant but he chose to ignore it.

"Tomorrow her father is coming back him from his six month trip in the States. She's throwing him a welcome home party that I'm helping her with."

"Ah… sounds fun, Tell me all about it yes?" the airy tone was back and Sasuke had a faint idea what that meant. He only used it when he covering up something, most likely something that he felt. But what exactly?

"Naruto…"

"I'm going to shower. Your brother is going to be back soon."

"Damnit Naruto, you're shutting yourself off from me again!" Naruto turned to look at him, a mind game evident in his eyes.

"Does that bother you?"

"Naruto…don't you fucking start."

"Then let me help you forget all about it." Sasuke stared at him, not an ounce of emotion passing over his face. Everything he did with Naruto was like a fucking tape, well-rehearsed. This needed to stop.

"Why do you keep saying that to me? What if I don't want to forget for once?" Sasuke shook his head. "It now makes sense I suppose, if I forget all about it, like your reactions and what I say to cause it, it becomes unimportant and part of the past and you can keep it bottled up inside of you. But why? Tell me why?"

Naruto stood silently before him, face unreadable but more so than usual.

"I want you to forget…because it helps me forget. It's best that we do not dwell on such things. After all, it causes one to think." Naruto turned, looking at the bathroom in Sasuke's room. "I'm showering. Don't dwell on it Sasuke. You will start to think about things that don't really matter."

Sasuke watched him walk into the bathroom and close the door, a minute later he heard the water running. He replayed what Naruto said in his mind, seeing how messed up they really are.

'_Naruto, don't you see…you need me to remember these things, you need me to understand you, listen to you…but you won't ever admit it, will you?'_

Sasuke stood up, grabbing his towel and went into the bathroom. In due time he would make the blond see but right now, he needed a shower.

**A/N: My apologies if this chapter is a bit confusing…I am a confusing person. So hit me with questions if you get lost.**


	3. Standing Still

**Title:** Need you

**Pairing**: SasuNaru, Slight Sasu/Saku

**Warnings:** Language, lemon/smut

**Comments:** Thanks for the reviews. Here's the third chapter, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Standing Still**

"Are you ready?"

Sasuke stood by the door to his room, keys hanging loosely in his hands. His damp hair seemed shadow his eyes, making it hard for one to read him. Not like anyone has successfully mastered that task, unless you count the quiet blond in the room.

Blue eyes looked up at him, as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"You don't have to give me a ride. I can walk." The words seemed to have some kind of weight to them.

"I don't but I will. I'll wait for you downstairs." The Uchiha turned and walked down the hall towards the steps. Naruto stared at the now empty spot. His mind was currently unfocused since he was thinking. He was thinking about Sasuke. He was thinking about him and Sasuke. He was thinking that he shouldn't have told Sasuke something he should never know. This is why he needed to walk home. This way he could think, organize his thoughts, and toss out the ones that don't matter. Like the real reason he needs the Uchiha. It was complicated when it came to Sasuke and he had to be careful to not put his emotions on line. The Uchiha made him feel a lot of things.

_Wanted._

_Useful._

_Perfect._

_Recognized._

_Maybe cared for?_

He shouldn't feel these things. He wasn't really worthy of them and Sasuke had Sakura. _Sakura._ He can't say he hated her since he was a little envious of the pink haired girl but it was true he disliked her. She had money, a loving family, and a solid relationship (well, maybe not so solid). He wanted those things. When would he have a solid relationship with someone? Would he be able to wait that long? He was tired of waiting.

Sliding on his blazer, he gave himself a quick look in the mirror and descended down the stairs. The unattractive bruise was still there, but it didn't matter. Little things shouldn't be dwelled on. He saw Sasuke casually waiting for him by the door, cool and composed. He hated to admit but Sasuke was very attractive, he supposed he could die satisfied now that he had slept with him. _Multiple times._ The thought made him chuckle. He couldn't believe he just thought that.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked, eyes following the blond's movements as he placed on his shoes.

"Nothing. Just a thought." Sasuke frowned and opened the door.

"About what?"

"You." Naruto stepped out onto the pavement, blue eyes looking up into the sky.

"And…"

"I'm not telling you for it would fill up your big ego."

"Hn." Sasuke got into the car, revving up the engine. Naruto hopped in the passenger seat, pushing blond strands from out his eyes.

"What are you doing tonight? " The brunet asked, cautiously.

Naruto leaned back in the seat, closing his eyes

"I don't know…probably clean up my shitty house. I swear the place is starting to stink." A blue eye popped open to analyze Sasuke's expression. The Uchiha was indeed frowning.

"Is that all you're going to do?"

"Probably not. It gets tiring looking at my blank walls." Sasuke didn't respond, eyes on the road. He was really curious about what the blond did at night. Why? He wasn't sure.

Soon they arrived to Naruto's condo; expensiveness screaming at those who drove by. One would think Naruto was far from the wealthy life but in reality he was embedded in it. It was true he didn't have money in his grasp since he still had yet to turn eighteen in order to gain his inheritance but his Uncle was a famous porn writer and sent him a hefty amount of cash throughout the year. If only his parents were still alive, maybe things would have been differently. His parents would still be famous actors. Naruto would have never gone through that major breakdown. He wouldn't be so alone, and he wouldn't have died. Of course not physically but every day seemed to weigh him down as if it was a fight to continue living as if nothing happened.

_Is it a fight, Naruto?_

"Hey, you okay? Are you even listening?" Sasuke snapped out of his reverie to see blue eyes staring at him.

"Yeah."

"No you weren't. Anyway, I'm leavin' so you can get back to your busy life." Naruto opened the car door and made a move to step out before his arm was grabbed.

"You are going to school tomorrow." It wasn't a question, more like an order. Naruto quirked an eyebrow to this, eyes unreadable.

"Anything else?" The voice was curious.

Dark eyes looked back at him as if he had to ask, causing blue eyes to look amused.

Suddenly, the car door was shut and Naruto smirked. Sasuke's defenses went up. He didn't like it when the blond smirked, it caused his mind to go on haywire like he would do anything to wipe it off and he did just that. Slight chapped lips crashed down onto pink ones, the friction harsh but not unpleasant. Teeth clicked, tongues moved, saliva was most likely exchanged, then it was over. Sasuke was pulling back, snapping in his seatbelt and Naruto was stepping out the car like nothing happened.

"Later." Naruto smiled at him, lips bruised and began walking to his building. Sasuke bit his lip and pulled off towards his house.

_Was that smile fake?_

**------Line Break------**

Naruto slid the key into the lock, kicking it open with his shoe. He looked around before pulling out a cigarette.

"I'm home…" He called. "Not like anyone is here to give a fuck." He mumbled out as his lit his tobacco stick. He was honestly tired of living like this. This place was so dead and lonely. It made his life all the more real. So it was no surprise that he chose to spend his nights out on the streets, doing god know what with the people he met. Though, if you asked anyone you would know it wasn't sex. The blond didn't lay on his back for anyone, despite what some may think. He actually did have some standards.

Naruto hopped onto the couch, turning on the television. He decided to listen to some loud rock music while he wasted his day away in the living room. However, it was short lasted, since his mind wouldn't let him rest.

Sasuke was on his mind constantly and he didn't know why.

Was it the conversation they shared earlier? The way they tend to let their real emotions slips? Or the way the Uchiha seemed to show that he cared? Why did he of all people care? Their relationship was just a mutual agreement and when it was over, they would continue as if nothing happened, as if the other never existed. Could he do that?

Maybe he was thinking too much into this.

Maybe he should stop.

But he couldn't stop.

And tomorrow…oh tomorrow would be unpleasant like every other day. He would go, late perhaps, to school and waste away until 2nd period. Then he would go to lunch were he would eat some shitty food and watch Sasuke be a completely different person. Then he would go to gym, where he would be groped by several guys and later have to fight them off in the locker room. Finally he would have his last class, where he would have see with Sasuke and his groupies as well as the pink haired bimbo. All the while taking their insults and ignoring the Uchiha. His life seriously couldn't get better.

Why did he put with this? Why won't he do something about?

One reason: Sasuke

Sasuke. It always about Sasuke. It's always been about Sasuke.

He had something to gain from him and the other had something to gain return. But everyday, his greed would consume him. He wanted more from him, yet he couldn't take anymore that he was given. It would crumble the shield he worked so hard to build and that couldn't happen. Hence he would result to mind games and other methods of avoidance. It was selfish, true, but it had to be done.

Seriously, _What's wrong with me?_

Naruto flopped down on the pillows, looking up at the ceiling. His head was hurting and he didn't get much sleep last night. Flicking his cig into an ash tray, hands felt for some sleeping pills on the side table. He popped two in his mouth, shooting it down with a semi empty water bottle. It wasn't long before he felt sleep take over and his thoughts were pushed into the darkest depths of his mind. Yes, this was good.

**------Line Break------**

Dark eyes, stared emotionlessly out the window. It was raining. He remembered his mother telling him when he was young that when it rained, it meant the heavens were crying for someone dear in the world who was very sad. The sun would come out again once that person was happy again. He believed that once but now he found it to be a load of bull. The sun was always out and people were still in their depressed state.

Sasuke pulled back from the window and stared at his computer screen. It was blank. It has been blank for several hours. Why? He usually could complete his assignments in no time at all but his mind couldn't focus. It always led itself back to a blond haired boy.

He couldn't understand him.

…yet, sometimes it felt as if he could.

It surprised him.

_Because they were once best friends._

Dark eyes looked down at his vibrating phone, aware at who it was it. It wasn't Naruto. The boy never called him. Sasuke would have to be lucky for him to even pick up a phone. It was Sakura. He said he would call her later, though it was way past later. Couldn't she take the hint that he didn't want to be bothered? He picked up placing the phone by his ear.

"Sasuke! Thank god you answered. I was worried when you didn't call. You seemed a little out of it today."

"Yeah…I had a lot on my mind."

"Ohh sweetie, you want to talk about it." Sasuke felt sick by the sound her voice.

"No, it's nothing." His voice was clipped.

"Oh okay…" He heard shuffling in the background. "Well, I wanted to talk about tomorrow. My dad is coming back around four, so I was thinking we leave immediately after school to my house to decorate. Then you could change so we could go to the party afterwards. One of my My dad's close friends decided to host a huge dinner party at the Aoi Ballroom which is sure to be a lot of fun."

"Hn. What time do you need me to pick you up for school tomorrow?" Sakura giggled.

"Umm…seven-thirty. I should be ready by then. Also, I was thinking we should coordinate to the party. What color tux are you wearing?"

"Black." Was his one word answer.

"Perfect, I have a dress to match. So I will see you tomorrow…my mom wants me off get off the phone, even when I'm discussing IMPORTANT matters with my BOYFRIEND." Sakura said loudly so her mother could hear.

"Yea, see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Sasuke hung up, running a pale hand over his face. He didn't want to see her tomorrow, and he didn't want to go that wretched party but he had too. The Uchiha and Haruno households were the most prestigious households in the whole area and were inevitably linked due to their business. He was only dating their youngest daughter to keep happy relationship between the families until he could move out and perhaps live somewhere far away. He wasn't marrying that girl. He would disappear for good if that was to happen.

Sasuke looked back at the computer, frustrated that he hadn't accomplished anything. Without a second thought, he closed his laptop and grabbed his keys. He couldn't sit here any longer. He was almost out the door when he saw his brother, looking tiredly at some papers on the table.

"Oh Sasuke there you are…I didn't get a chance to ask you how was your day?" Identical eyes looked back at him.

"It was fine. Nothing different." Sasuke shrugged.

"Ah okay…sorry I didn't fix dinner. I had to go over this contract. I could order you something if you would like."

"No its fine…I was heading out anyway." Sasuke said indifferently.

"Sakura's?" Sasuke tried to hold back a frown.

"Yeah, she wants to watch a movie." He lied. Itachi nodded and flipped through his papers.

"Have fun and be safe, the weather out there is terrible."

"Yeah…See you later Itachi." Sasuke stepped out the door, not bothering with an umbrella. The rain felt good, cold but good. Tossing his stuff into the passenger seat, he got into his car wasting no time. He backed out of the driveway and headed to the last place he thought he'd be visiting.

Why was he going there? To see him?

_No._

To blame him. The blond made him lose focus and now he couldn't do his work. He was going to make sure Naruto paid the consequences and that his nightly plans were ruined. There were other reasons nagging the backs of his mind as to why we he going over to the blond's house but he chose to ignore it. _It wasn't true_. He didn't want to keep the blond from going out at night and doing God knows what with other people. He wasn't jealous, nor did he care. He just wanted to get his homework done and he needed the blond around. That's what he kept telling himself until he was parked outside Naruto's condo.

Grabbing his things, he stepped out the car into the rain. It was raining harder than before so maybe it would have been wise to grab an umbrella but it was too late for that now. With a sigh, Sasuke walked up the steps toward the building. After a few minutes, he was currently standing in front of the blond's door and was about to knock but something was stopping him.

How would he look standing here? Soaked with a laptop in his hands?

Pretty needy.

But he wasn't needy. He just needed to complete his homework in the blond's presence. Taking a breath, Sasuke knocked on the door, hiding his discomfort at being wet. No answer. He knocked again, louder this time. No answer. One last bang. Sasuke had given up and was about to leave but as he reached the steps, the door flew open with a tousled blond. His eyes were a little pink and he seemed a little daze but other than that he seemed fine.

"Sasuke?" He asked rubbing his eyes. The Uchiha stared at him before smirking.

"Who do you think dobe?" Naruto stared at him in confusion.

"What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, there is." Sasuke said, walking past the blond and into his home. "I need to finish my paper." Blue eyes stared at him, still not comprehending. He closed the door slowly.

"Alright, so…you came because…?" Naruto asked, walking back to the couch. His movement seemed slow as if…as if…

"Have you been sleeping?" The Uchiha asked, looking around. The place was dark except for the foyer light.

Naruto smirked.

"You caught me Sasuke…this is what I do when I come home from school. I sleep the day away."

"Hn. You're such a lazy ass." Naruto just smiled in response. "I'm doing my paper here since I can't concentrate at home."

"You couldn't go to Sakura's?" The blond asked curiously. Dark eyes glared in response, causing Naruto to throw his hands up. "No need to be an ass, I was just asking. Well, make yourself at home…I'm going to fix me something to eat." Naruto stood up, turning on the living room light and walking into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"You cook?" Sasuke asked, finding it unbelievable.

"Is that hard to believe?"

"Yes."

"Hah, I guess I can't fool you then. I can't cook worth shit…so is it instant ramen or instant ramen?"

"You said instant ramen twice Idiot."

"I know…so choose what you want?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Your choice." Naruto smiled and pulled out two packs of ramen.

"Wise decision teme, It should be done in a few minutes." Sasuke grimaced and moved to the living room to work on his paper. He was able to think until he spotted a small bottle on the small table. He grabbed it, reading the label: _Sleeping Pills_. The dobe took sleeping pills but why? Could he not sleep at night? And wasn't such pills deathly when abused? Sasuke stood up, bottle in his hands and walked back into the kitchen.

"Someone's hung-"Naruto turned around to see Sasuke holding his bottle of pills. His shock was quickly replaced with indifference.

"What is this?" The bottle was almost empty; he could only hear a few rattling.

"Sleeping pills. You know…those things that help people go to sleep."

"I know that idiot…but why are you taking them?" Naruto looked away.

"So I can sleep."

"Why can't you sleep?"

"That's none of your business."

"Why is it not my business? So I can watch you put yourself in an early grave? I don't know how I'm ever going to fucking understand you if all you do is push me away."

"Well maybe I'm not meant to be understood and why the hell do you care anyway? So we can continue this little arrangement for the rest of our lives?"

"Naruto…"

"Let's just drop it, alright…maybe when I'm feeling better I'll talk about it but right now, I'm not up for this shit." Naruto took his cup of noodles and walked to his room, not bothering to spare the Uchiha another glance. Sasuke heard the door slam a few seconds later.

"Fuck…such an idiot." Sasuke grabbed his cup of noodles and laptop and walked to the blond's room. He knew Naruto wouldn't respond to him right now, so he set up his laptop outside of door and began working on his project. It was really hard trying to concentrate though. He honestly hated getting in arguments with the blond. He couldn't just forget about them and just move on his life; he had to talk about them and he hated talking. He prayed the blond would open the door by time he finished his project or by the time he cooled down. Sasuke made sure to keep an ear open.

5 Minutes.

…Quiet.

10 minutes.

…Quiet.

25 minutes.

…Quiet.

30 minutes.

…shuffling.

35 minutes.

…Television.

50 minutes.

…ripping noise.

60 minutes.

…the door opened.

Sasuke looked up and met shocked blue eyes. He could tell the blond was uncomfortable about the situation by the way he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You're still here." It was as if he wasn't expecting it.

"I had to finish my paper." Was the Uchiha's reason. Naruto looked down at him on the floor before lightly shaking his head.

"Come with me." The blond walked down the hall, towards the foyer. He started putting on his shoes. Sasuke stood up, doing the same.

"Where are we going?" He asked. Naruto smiled at him, before opening the door.

"Sometimes it's best to not know where we are going. People always want to be prepared for what's ahead of them and they end of getting disappointed that way. I'm tired of being disappointed." Sasuke started at his retreating back, before following suit.

"You know it's raining outside right? We don't have a coat or an umbrella…"

"Stop worrying Uchiha. Trust me, you will enjoy it." The two stepped out into the pouring raining, drops beating down onto the pavement. "It feels so good out here. When I'm out here I feel so relaxed. Let's take a walk." Sasuke stuffed in his hands in his jean pockets and followed the blond.

The walk was quiet but it wasn't uncomfortable; it was peaceful. His clothes were soaked, his hair was matted to his head, and sometimes it was hard to see but for some reason that was okay. He watched as Naruto jumped in a puddle, water splashing in all directions.

"Try it." He heard the blond shout out to him.

"No." He wasn't jumping. How old was he? Four?

"Alright." He saw the blond turn away from and look at something on ground. For a second, Sasuke felt bad and went over to him but boy that was such a stupid mistake. He should have known the blond would do something deceiving such as that. He acted like he saw something interesting by the curb, where there was a huge puddle and when Sasuke walked up to him, he was positioned in just the right way for a car to drive by and splash him fully. Two cars drove by.

"Oh Sasuke, you look like a drowned rat." Naruto laughed before running in the opposite direction; His shoes slapping against the pavement.

"Damn it Naruto!" Sasuke took off after him, his anger bubbling. He didn't know how long or how far they ran but he knew at some point he was able to tackle the blond. Unfortunately they were on a hill at the time and they painfully tumbled down a steep slope as a consequence. That wasn't fun.

"Ugh…ouch, am I alive?" Naruto asked, laying on the hill. His back hurt pretty badly.

"Yes, idiot. You're alive. Sorry to disappoint you." Sasuke muttered out. Everything part of his body was starting to feel numb.

Naruto coughed.

"You think I want I die?"

"I know you do. I'm not blind."

"Sasuke…remember when you asked about me about the sleeping pill and why I can't sleep? It's really because I _can't_ sleep. This had actually just started recently and I don't know why. I haven't been abusing pills if that's what you are thinking. I'm not trying to find an easy ticket out here. I had that bottle for years now…I just need them sometimes to get me through the night." Sasuke turned to him.

"So you don't want to die?"

"Not right now anyways."

"You've really changed, you know that?" Naruto looked at him, listening. "We used to be best friends but sometimes you are like a stranger."

"Time will do that Sasuke. The old happy go-lucky Naruto doesn't exist anymore. Why can't you just be accepting of who you see in front of you."

"Because it isn't you."

"Is this Sasuke in front of me is the real you? You've changed too…after my parents died a couple years ago, you completely withdrew yourself away from me and became Mr. Popular with a more stuck up attitude than ever before. The thing that confuses me though…is why you decided to take part in this arrangement if you weren't going to be satisfied."

"What are you saying? You think we should stop?" Naruto sat up, wincing a little as the rain continued to pour. He swiped his bangs away from his eyes.

"Do you want to stop?" Blue eyes pierced him, as if this was life changing. Sasuke sat up, staring at the grass. Did he want to stop? He really didn't need the blond; he was perfectly fine on his own and with Sakura. Wait what? He hated Sakura and the blond…he didn't want to go back to those days before him.

"It's fine, Sasuke. You don't have to tell me now. After all, I'm not going anywhere. We should head back…its getting pretty late." Naruto stood up, pulling on his shirt.

"Late? I thought you hung out until the early morning."

"Heh, true…but right now…I'm really tired. I swear I could fall asleep out here in the grass."

"The pills right?" Naruto tilted his head, smiling.

"Nope. Just you."

Sasuke allowed himself to smile as he followed behind the blond. (1)

**------Line Break------**

The two arrived back at Naruto's place soon after, soaked. Their clothes dripped all over the foyer as they attempted to take of their wet tennis shoes and boy, it was cold. Sasuke swore he felt goose bumps rise all over his body.

"Did you finish your project?" He looked up as blue eyes stared at him.

"Almost…I would have but I had…_things_ on my mind." Sasuke took in the blond's wet appearance; he looked away. It was true Naruto was the only person he had ever been attracted to.

"Oh…well, you can finish it here if you want. I'm going to take a shower." Naruto turned around, walking to the back, taking his shirt off along the way.

Sasuke didn't respond. He continued to strip from his clothes until he was in his boxers. Moments later, he heard the shower turn on and a door close. He figured he should use this time to finish his project.

Turning in his laptop, he immediately got to work. His project was for his psychology class and the topic was personalities. It was kind of ironic he was assigned this topic because he couldn't even define his own personality. Most of what people saw was fake; a cover up which he couldn't take off. He wasn't sure he wanted to take it off either.

Sasuke finished his last PowerPoint slide and notes by the time the blond came back into the living room. He was wearing boxers and nothing else; identical to Sasuke's choice of wear.

"You could have gotten a shirt you know?" Naruto said, titling his head. "Hmm…" Suddenly, he walked over and grabbed his hands. "You're really cold. You are going to get sick. You should take a shower before you leave,"

"Hn." Sasuke closed his laptop shut.

"Did you finish your project?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad." He could tell in the blond's eyes that he really meant it.

"Did you finish your homework? I know you chose the term paper as your project instead of a presentation." Naruto yawned, flopping on the couch.

"Almost…well with my paper. As for my other homework, I can do it before class." Sasuke stood up, stretching. Naruto looked distractedly at his fingernails.

"Before class? How is that possible?"

"Years of practice." Naruto smiled, causing Sasuke to narrow his eyes. It was like the blond was saying something else.

"Hn. Whatever. I'm taking a shower." Naruto watched his retreating back. He was actually surprised the dark haired boy stayed so long. Sasuke never stayed; he can't even remember the time Sasuke came over to his house. That's why he was so surprised to see him at his door tonight. He thought something really bad happened.

Naruto ran a hand through his wet locks and got up to grab the male a pair of boxers and a shirt. He doubt the other thought to grab those things. It was great timing too because by the time he tossed the Uchiha's clothes in the dryer and grabbed him some clean undergarments, the shower was turned off and the male came out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Here." Naruto held out the clothes to him. Sasuke murmured "thanks" before going back into the bathroom. Meanwhile, Naruto settled himself in the living room. He was tired and ready to go to bed but he had to wait until the Uchiha left. Unless he wanted to stay? Did he want to stay? It wasn't like he would object to the idea. Heck, he really didn't care. It was just…just that it would be different.

Sasuke walked into the living room, only in boxers. Naruto had to stop himself from cocking an eyebrow. He gave the Uchiha a shirt and the guy didn't even put it on it.

"Where's my clothes?" He asked, looking around.

"Were you going to put them on wet?"

"No, I was going to take them with me."

"So you were going to drive home in your boxers?" Naruto asked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as a defense mechanism.

"Sheesh, I was just asking. No need to go to your evil side. I placed your clothes in the dryer." The last part came out in a yawn. Sasuke looked at the clock. It was 1:23 a.m.

"Did you just want to stay? It's really late and your clothes won't be done for like an hour."

"Hn." Sasuke decided to look at wall. Naruto looked amused.

"Good, cause' I want to go to bed." The blond turned out the lights in the living room and the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"Turning out the lights. I didn't think you were planning on sleeping in here. You are welcomed to if you want."

"Hn." Sasuke followed the blond back to his room, yawning himself. Naruto hopped in the bed, scooting over for the other. He noticed Sasuke's hesitance.

"Is this awkward for you?"

"No why would it?" Sasuke said walking over and getting into the bed.

"You look like you don't want to sleep with me." Naruto said lightly, turning out the light. Sasuke remained quiet until the room was silent and he was sure the blond was asleep.

"Trust me Naruto, you are the only one I would want to sleep with (2)." He whispered before turning on his side and going to sleep.

Blue eyes stared at his back, lips turning into a smile

**------Line Break------**

(1)Naruto just admitted he didn't need the pills when Sasuke was around. This means he can sleep peacefully with the Uchiha around. Sasuke likes this fact.

(2)Can be taken as a double meaning. I'm sure that's what Sasuke had in mind :)


	4. Revelation

**Title:** Need you

**Pairing**: SasuNaru, Slight Sasu/Saku

**Warnings:** Language, lemon/smut

**Comments:** Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate the comments :)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Revelation**

The morning came to early for a certain Uchiha as he glared at the clock. It was 5:30 a.m. and that meant he had to get up, drive back to his house, change and pack for tonight's event, pick Sakura up from her house and get to school before eight. That was a lot to do and he didn't want to leave. He didn't remember ever sleeping this good but he had to get up.

Sasuke slowly sat up, stretching and adjusting his eyes. It was really too early to be getting up. He looked over next to him to see Naruto, snoring softly, blanket thrown halfway off of him. Sasuke unconsciously smiled. If he could, he would definitely stay here until it was time to go to school. The Uchiha stood up, ready to grab his clothes from the dryer to see it folded beside the bed. The blond must have gotten up during the night to get it for him. Sasuke shook his head and murmured 'Dobe' as he slid his jeans on. He wasn't aware of the two eyes staring at his back but it was made evident as he heard the sheets ruffle. Sasuke turned around as he slid his shirt over his head.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked with a yawn.

"5:43." Sasuke said, as he sat down to put on his socks.

"Wow, that's early…why are you leaving?" Naruto looked at him through the dark. It seemed as if he knew but he wanted Sasuke to say it.

Sasuke wasn't going to.

"I have to get ready for school…my books and uniform is at my house."

"It's Sakura." He said straightforwardly. Sasuke sensing 'withdrawn Naruto' quickly said the next thing that came to his mind.

"No, this has nothing to do with her and to show you, I'll lay back down. I can leave in a little bit." Sasuke climbed back onto the bed, facing him.

"You don't have to stay…I'm not forcing you." Naruto stared back at him.

"Do you want me to stay?" Sasuke asked. For awhile, the two just stared at each other on the bed . He wasn't sure he should say something until Naruto opened his mouth.

"Do you think I want you to stay?" He asked quietly. Sasuke sighed and moved his head, so he was staring up at the ceiling.

"Why won't you admit?"

"Admit what?" He asked, as if he didn't know.

"That you want me to stay and be around you." Naruto grabbed his hand, playing with his fingers. He seemed to be thinking. He finally looked up at him.

Sasuke watched patiently.

"Because you don't need me to say it." It was quiet, but he heard it and it made him feel something he hasn't felt in a long time.

A feeling of ardency.

For the next hour, the two stared at each other. No words being exchange just an entangled hand in the middle.

**------Line Break------**

Sasuke reached his house at 7:05 a.m. That meant he had ten minutes to change and stuff his school bag with clothes and books and fifteen minutes to get to Sakura's house. Seriously, why did he have to pick her ass up? She had a car! The Uchiha kicked his shoes off, throwing his keys on the counter, and rushed to his room. Clothes went flying as he tried to find his blacks shoes and suit. He hated his big closet; it had so many suits that he had to search every rack for the right one. Finding it on the first rack was pure luck; he tossed it in his bag and threw on a clean uniform. His pants, oxford shirt, and tie were on in less than two minutes and he had a toothbrush in his mouth in the next minute. He brushed furiously, flossing and rinsing and quickly washed his face.

Dark eyes looked at the clock.

7:13 a.m.

Sasuke took the last two minutes to check his bag and to make sure he had all his books and papers. Once he was sure, he zipped it up and swung it on his back as he rushed down the steps. He was running a little to fast because he ran into his brother, knocking his papers out of his hand.

"Sorry Itachi…" Sasuke bent down to pick up the papers. He organized them in a quick pile and handed them to his brother.

"Someone's in a rush…you didn't come back last night." His brother stated uncaringly.

"Yeah, the movie ran long."

"Well, where is she? Wouldn't have been a good idea for her to come along if you just left her house?"

"Yeah…but she was still getting ready. She takes a long time." Itachi looked at him, eyes unwavering. Sasuke knew at that second his brother didn't believe him.

"Hn. Have a good day Sasuke." The elder Uchiha turned away and continued to his study. Sasuke could only let a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Wait, what time was it?

7:23 a.m.

Damn.

Sasuke grabbed his keys and rushed out to his car, tossing his bag in the back. He wouldn't have been late if he left early this morning but he definitely wasn't regretting it.

Sasuke pulled up to the Haruno residence twenty minutes later. He was about ten minutes late. That was pretty good, considering the time he left. He watched as Sakura walked out the house with her huge Coach purse and sunglasses. Sasuke could only shake his head. There was no sun outside!

"Sasuke, sweeties, you're late. Did something happen? You're never late." She said sweetly as she got into the car.

"No, I had to make a stop." He replied monotonously.

"Oh okay. Well, look what I made you." Sakura pulled out a brown bag from her purse. "Open it." Sasuke hesitantly looked into the bag. It was breakfast, containing a banana muffin, fried tomatoes, and bacon. He closed the bag back up, putting in the back seat. He didn't trust Sakura's cooking…he would have to inspect it first to see if their cook made it.

"Thanks." He murmured, causing Sakura to squeal in delight.

Sasuke tuned her out and pulled out of her driveway and towards the school. Over the past few years, he learned to tune her out and appear to be listening. It was good thing too because she would talk about her problems and other female things that he really didn't care about. To be straight-put, she was annoying and he wanted her to disappear. Though, he couldn't dump her. What would be his reason? He wants to be with a guy? That reason wouldn't flow so well with his family and especially his brother so he had to keep up the act despite, how he digs himself a bigger hole everyday. Now he can't just climb out. He's stuck.

_Why won't you admit it?_

_Admit what?_

_That you need me to stay and be around you._

_Because you don't need me to say it. _

It confirmed what he thought all along. The reasons why Naruto acted the way he did, the way he countered any direct questions, and why he tries be ignorant in all situations was because he needed the Uchiha badly to be there and always come back. He knew Naruto would never say the words fully but the fact that he said that much was pretty big. He was acknowledging that Sasuke already knew.

He was admitting his weakness.

To Sasuke, the feeling was mutual. He didn't want to blond to disappear; he needed him around . Oh god, he didn't know what he would do if that was to happen. The blond was the only one keeping him sane through his troubled life which was amusing because the blond confused him, constantly.

Sasuke pulled up in front of school at 8:05, ten minutes before first period started. He got out the car, grabbing his bag and breakfast Sakura gave him. Sakura stepped out a second later, adjusting her sunglasses on her face. Almost immediately, their group of friends crowed around his car, chatting about their nights and the newest gossip they obtained. Sasuke didn't care.

"Sasuke." Neji leaned against his car, next to him.

"Neji." Sasuke grabbed a cig, lighting it casually.

"I haven't seen you much after school. Its strange because you are the student body president." Neji pale eyes looked at him curiously.

"Are you implying something?"

"I don't know…I just find it strange."

"I find it strange that you are involved in my business." Sasuke countered, breathing out smoke. Neji chuckled.

"I'm not…I really can care less. I just think you should be more cautious. The little things you do are fairly obvious." Sasuke stared ahead, feeling no need to respond. Neji took the hint and turned his attention elsewhere in the group.

The bell rang moments later and Sasuke flicked his cigarette on the ground, stepping on it. He turned around and began walking with his group. He was almost to the building when he realized he forgot his laptop in his car. He turned back around to grab it.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" He heard Sakura call.

"I need something out my car."

"Oh ok…umm…see you in class." Sakura hesitantly walked in the building. She wanted to wait for him but she knew Sasuke would tell her to go to class.

Sasuke opened the door to his backseats and grabbed his laptop from under the seat. When he went to get out, he saw a limo pull up. A new student maybe? Definitely rich. Who comes to school in limos? Sasuke kept out of sight as the door to the limo opened.

"Uhh…thanks for ride. Come back around 3 to pick me up." Sasuke heard the door slam and running and what surprised him the most was Naruto. The dobe pulled up in a limo of all mornings. Did he ride in a limo every morning? No, he would have known. Something wasn't right here.

Sasuke locked his car door and headed into the school. He would find out eventually.

**------Line Break------**

The first two periods of his day was boring. He really wanted to go to the roof and smoke but he did that yesterday. He should be productive today and he was; He took a nap first period and talked to Gaara and Kiba during second period. Now he was at lunch with shitty food and his group of friends.

"I swear Kurenai-sensei does not like me! Out of the whole class, she assigned me the hardest topic for our biology project and I don't know why! I never sleep in her class." Kiba said loudly.

"It's because you google at her boobs the whole class dumbass." Naruto said, chuckling.

"And you don't?"

"Nope because I sleep during her lectures plus I don't find her so hot…"

"Dude you're scaring me…she's fucking hot." Naruto just shook his head at his friend's craziness and was about to say something else before he felt someone behind him.

"Hello Naruto." Sai placed his tray down next to him. Naruto had to refrain from rolling his eyes. Sai was like a leech who couldn't die.

"Hello Sai." Naruto said bitterly. Sai smirked and sat down, pulling his chair closer to the blond.

"You look exceptional today, Blue-eyes." Naruto sighed. He hated that nickname.

"I wear this everyday, Sai. It's the school uniform."

"I know and you look great in it. However, I do wonder what you look like witho-"

"If you finish that sentence, I swear I'll punch you" Sai chuckled and bit into his sandwich.

Kiba frowned his face.

"Why won't you go bother someone else?"

"Why won't you go back to the kettle, dogface."

"Why you little fuck." Kiba stood up, pushing his chair back loudly. "You should be so happy we are in the cafeteria or I would mess up your face."

"Like you could do anything!" Sai retorted

"Want me to demonstrate!" Kiba yelled back. Naruto could only stare in embarrassment as his friends(well, Sai wasn't a friend) through insults back at each other. The whole cafeteria was staring, Kiba and Sai even had their own little fan group cheering them on.

"If you touch me, I swear I'll break your arm." Kiba yelled.

"Like you could even touch me, I'll have you on your back in seconds."

"Wha-you little sick fuck…you better keep those hands away from me if you know what's good for you."

"You guys, shut the hell up! I don't have time for detention today!" Naruto called out from his seat. It seemed futile since they ignored him and continued throwing threats. He looked around to see a set of eyes staring at Sai. They weren't happy eyes then they shifted to Naruto. Naruto looked away to conceal his embarrassment. Why did this happen to him? All he wanted to do was eat lunch in peace with his friends.

Wait where were his friends?

Shika?

Gaara?

Shino?

Chouji?

They all hightailed it out of there before the verbal fight started. Naruto could only shake his head and stand up. He was going to end this. Naruto took his water bottle and poured it on Sai. The boy became silent immediately as the cold water rubbed him the wrong way.

"If you fucking say one more thing, I swear my threats will be much worse than Kiba's!"

"Kiba! Just let it go! Are you trying to get us a month's worth of detention? You know better than anybody that I can't deal with that right now!"

"I'm think a month of detention is perfect, Uzumaki." He heard a voice behind him say.

"Who the hell-" Naruto turned around to come face to face with his blonde haired principle, Tsunade. This wasn't good. He was sure to get detention now and today was so not a good day to serve time. He had important plans. "This isn't what it looks like. I mean…I didn't do anything." The cafeteria was deadly quiet. Naruto did a quick glance around him; everyone was staring.

"Then why is you are the only one yelling when I come in here?"

"I was trying…"Naruto faded off, becoming silent. He didn't want his friends (Kiba) to get in trouble. The boy was already under enough pressure from his parents. "Never mind. Just give me the detention."

"Thanks for not wasting my time, boy. I want you in my office by three." The busty blond woman turned around. "As for the rest of you brats, clean up your trash or I'll have you in my office as well." Tsunade walked swiftly out the cafeteria, heels smacking against the tiles.

Naruto stared at her retreating back, concealing anything he was thinking.

"Naruto, I'm sorry man…I can go to her and ex-" Kiba said guilty, rubbing his neck.

"It's fine." Naruto grabbed his tray, not looking at him.

"Naruto, I'm really sorry about this…if only someone kept his mouth quiet." Sai glared at Kiba across the table. "I'm going to make sure you don't get detention." Sai said, grabbing his tray.

Naruto looked at him. It wasn't of anger, annoyance, or anything. He just looked at him for a minute before turning away and walking out dining hall. Sai got the message and frowned. He then looked at Kiba before leaving the table. Kiba didn't get that look.

It was one of concealed disappointment; the look that said "I can't believe you, of all people, will try to make it better after what you did."

He would have to make up to the blond somehow.

Sasuke, on the other hand, saw the whole scene play out and pissed beyond belief. He knew why the blond couldn't have detention today due to his uncle coming. His uncle would be very disappointed in the blond if he found out the boy was getting in trouble of all days.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke turned to see Neji looking at him.

"No."

"Then why are you crushing your water bottle, hm?" Neji asked lightly, looking uninterested. Sasuke looked down to see his pale hand, killing the poor plastic. He put the bottle down slowly.

"Did it have to do with that little outburst with Uzumaki? You know, he's always in the middle of-"

"Shut-up." Sasuke said finally. He was tired of Neji and his assumptions, even if they were right. Pushing back his chair, Sasuke stood up and picked up his tray. He didn't fail to notice the smirk on Neji's face as he walked away. He hoped it could forget about in Gym class.

Sasuke walked into the locker room to find it empty, well almost. Two people were in the back by what he heard.

"I'm sorry…Are you going to stay mad at me?"

Silence.

"Look, just hear me out. I really don't intend to act the way that I do…It's just I really like you and say things.

Silence.

"Naruto…"

Sasuke froze in the aisle. Naruto was back there? But with who?

"Sai, I'm not mad. Now can you please leave me alone? I have to get ready for class."

"Why do you ignore the fact that I like you?" Sai asked quietly.

"Maybe it's because I don't like you." He heard Naruto let out, annoyed.

"But you like that Uchiha right? I see you sometimes with him after school, doing whatever the fuck you do. Does he make you feel good? I can make you feel good. "

"Sai, stop it. You don't know what you are talking about!" Sasuke heard a slam with a loud groan. He started to walk towards the back but stopped when he heard Sai's next words.

"Yes, I do! I've always watched you and saw how they treated you like crap especially that damn Uchiha. Why won't you give me a chance?" He sounded desperate, but it was laced with anger.

It was quiet, almost as if Naruto was considering.

He wouldn't consider, would he?

"You…really want me to give you a chance?" It was light, almost teasing.

_Don't you dare, Naruto._ Sasuke found himself walking towards the back, a strange feeling washing over him. There was anger but it something else which was stronger. It was fear…fear that Naruto would actually go to Sai.

Sasuke stopped, facing the two in the back. Naruto was against the locker and Sai was in front of him, blocking the blond from moving. He assumed both didn't notice his presence.

"Alright." The blond continued. "I'll give you the chance when-"Blue eyes looked to side, catching the Uchiha's eyes. He looked as if he knew Sasuke was there all along and wanted the other male to hear this.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Naruto smirked.

"Hell freezes over." He finished, pushing Sai off of him. He then bent down, grabbing his bag. "Leave me the fuck alone Sai." Naruto walked past Sasuke, not sparing him a glance and left out the locker room. Sasuke watched his retreating form and turned back to Sai, who was helplessly sitting on the bench.

"Damn you, Sasuke. I really do hate you." Sai spat out, standing up. "Stop being so selfish and leave him alone!"

"What are you talking about?"

"All you're going to do is hurt him. You honestly can't expect me to believe everything is going to be perfect when we graduate? You do have an image to maintain and being gay isn't part of the picture. Unless, you plan on doing something about it?

Sasuke didn't respond; his face emotionless but inside his mind was reeling. Sai had no idea what he was talking about. His relationship with Naruto was _different_ and no one can understand. Those who try to understand need to mind their business.

"I don't have a relationship with Naruto."

"You expect me to believe that? I'm not blind." Sasuke shrugged turning away.

"Believe what you want…but remember this, I'm not gay and I never will be." Sai watched as Sasuke left out the locker room, his mind replaying Sasuke's words.

"You're not gay, eh Uchiha? Well a picture does say a thousand words. Maybe that will tell me something?" Sai smirked and reached into his bag. A pale hand pulled out a digital camera. Perfect.

Sai tossed the camera back in his bag and changed clothes for Gym. Revenge was so sweet.

**------Line Break------**

Sasuke walked into the hall, ignoring the flood of students rushing into the locker room. He was skipping gym class for reasons he rather not dwell on. He waited till the halls were empty before he slowly walked to the opposite end and up a staircase. He stopped on the last floor, coming to an old door that led to the roof.

It was cracked.

Sasuke unconsciously smiled and opened the door. He was going up.

Naruto leaned against the railing, cigarette smoke casually leaving his lips. He was tired of dealing with people, thinking, and the school in general. Why of all days did he have to get detention when his uncle was coming? Why of all days did he have listen to Sai's confession? And why of all days did he confess that he actually needed the dark haired male?

Naruto chuckled to himself, shaking his head. Such a stupid mistake. The blond took another whiff of his cig before tossing it over the ledge. He watched it fall, its form becoming hard to see every second before looking to the sky. It was going to rain.

Naruto stepped back before hoisting himself up on the ledge, swinging his legs over. He enjoyed the wind up here, it felt nice and almost as if he could fly. He lifted his arms, liking the way The wind brushed back his hair.

"The wind feels good, doesn't Sasuke?" Naruto said, not looking at him. He knew the other male had been standing there for awhile, watching him. Sasuke looked up to the sky, not bothering to answer.

"You should sit up here with me?" Blue eyes glanced at him.

"I rather not." Sasuke pulled out a cigarette, quickly lighting it. He disapproved of falling to his death because he sat on the ledge of his school building.

"You're missing out." Naruto swung his legs back and forth as the wind decided to pick up.

"Naruto." It was a warning, causing the blond to roll his eyes.

"Loosen up, Sasuke. I know what I'm doing. I won't fall."

"You shouldn't sit up there." Sasuke said, eyes unwavering.

"Would you miss me if I fell?"

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice was hard. _You better not, play with me._

Blue eyes looked at him. _But I like to play._

Sasuke stared back at him. _Why do you do this to me?_

Naruto looked away, eventually stepping down from the ledge. He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground.

"Why are you up here, Sasuke?" Sasuke didn't answer.

"I never thought as you as an eavesdropper Sasuke. But you should work on your technique, I knew the very second you stepped into the locker room." Sasuke walked towards him, not bothering to answer. He stopped when he was next to the blond.

"I don't like Sai." Naruto continued. "I really don't like anyone." Blue eyes locked with onyx. _Too bad You're not anyone._

A moment passed and Naruto looked away, knowing Sasuke wouldn't say anything. Then, as if it was light feather pale fingers brushed against his.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked finally. Naruto shrugged, looking at his shoes.

"Today is an important day." _It's messed up._

"Hn." _How important is today?_

"Why of all days did I get detention?" _You know how important this day is to me._

"Maybe you shouldn't eat lunch with such idiots."_ I'll fix it._

"I honestly didn't ask Sai to sit there today." _Don't worry about it._

"Hn." _I'll fix it, dobe._

Naruto smiles lightly and looked up to the sky. A rain drop landed on his cheek and he swiped it off with his finger.

"It's starting to rain; you might want to go back inside before you get wet." Naruto said, sliding down the concrete wall until he was sitting.

"You should take your own advice." Sasuke said, looking down at him. Blue eyes stared back at him, emitting an emotion he could not describe. He seemed exhausted, as if a comeback was too much trouble.

"I have a headache." He responded finally, pulling on his tie. "And it hurts." Naruto ran a hand over his face and leaned his head back. "You don't have to stay I will be fine."

Sasuke flicked his cigarette to the ground, placing his shoe over it. He wasn't leaving Naruto up here by himself. He honestly couldn't trust the blond up here alone. The boy might decide to leap off the building, leaving him alone forever. He couldn't let that happen.

"Unless you would like to stay with me?" Sasuke blinked, looking at the slightly wet hand outstretched to him. His eyes flickered to the tan face in front of him which said everything he needed to know.

'_You can leave. I wouldn't think nothing of it. Honestly. Nothing changes.'_

Sasuke reached out a pale hand.

'_I'm not leaving.'_

Naruto grabbed his hand, pulling him down beside him so that they were shoulder to shoulder. After a moment, he looked at their hands which were still interlocked together.

"Why won't you leave?" He asked, quietly, not really expecting an answer or even being heard. However, he received one within the midst of the wind. Honesty flowing through every word

"Because I can't."

Naruto stared down at his shoes before shaking his head lightly and leaning onto the male next to him. The warmth comforted him, relaxing every part of his body and he closed his eyes. Sasuke watched, eying the contented face. He smiled when he felt a squeeze against his hand.

'_Good, because I don't want you to.'_


	5. Rationality

**Title:** Need you

**Pairing**: SasuNaru, Slight Sasu/Saku

**Warnings:** Language, lemon/smut

**Comments:** Sorry this is a late post. I've been in and out of the hospital due to food poising which was one of the worst experiences of my life and I've missed a lot of schoolwork due to that. But I'm all better now and want to say thank you for all the reviews!!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Rationality  
**

Damp slacks trudged down the hallway, leaving a wet trail for all to see. His blond hair stuck to his forehead and his clothes seemed to weigh him down but his faced showed everything but annoyance. He heard people whisper about his appearance and the lunch outbreak in which he was involved in but he ignored it and tightened his hold on his backpack.

"Naruto, dude, where were you?" Naruto looked up to see his view blocked by Kiba. "I waited for you by the gym but people said you didn't come."

"Yeah, I needed a walk…to clear my mind." Kiba frowned, guilt clearly expressed on his features.

"Naruto, I want you to know I'm really sorry and I will go see Tsunade after school to tell her what happened. Here…" The brunet reached into his pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper. "I want you to read this."

Blue eyes crinkled in confusion before accepting the note.

"What is this?" Naruto asked, fingering the paper. His friend looked away embarrassed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Just read it, alright?" The two stopped outside of their last class.

"Okay, I will."

"Thanks." Kiba walked into the room and went to his seat in front. Naruto watched his retreating form before following suit. The first thing he noticed was that Sasuke wasn't there. His group of friends was there and Sakura was there but his seat in the circle was empty. He looked around the room doing a double check. There was no sign of him anywhere.

"Have you guys seen Sasuke?" He heard Sakura say to her group of friends. They all muttered 'no' causing Naruto to look away and go to his seat. Sakura bothered him in ways he couldn't describe. He wanted her gone but at the same time wanted her around. She wasn't a bad person. She was just annoying and useless but he could see that she really loved Sasuke. He wasn't sure if he loved Sasuke, he didn't know what love was or how to give it. Maybe it was best that Sasuke stayed with her.

Naruto plopped his wet bag on the desk and sat down opening the paper. He couldn't help to laugh at Kiba's cursive.

_Naruto, _

_So dude, I'm sorry I acted like a total douche-bag earlier. I don't know what came over me, but you know Sai is like a super douche, so yea…I'll make it up to ya man. I know today meant a lot to ya._

The blond stared at the paper a few minutes, before allowing a small smile grace his lips. He didn't notice someone staring at him until he placed the note in his bag. It was Sasuke. He was at the door, book bag hanging over his shoulder, dark eyes staring at him. Naruto didn't have time to analyze because the boy turned his head and continued to his seat next to Sakura.

_What was that? Why was he staring at me? He didn't look angry, but he wasn't happy either. Did something happen?_

Naruto ran a hand through his damp tousled locks and stared at the front board, hoping to concentrate. It was futile for it only caused him another headache. He glanced to the side of the room at Sasuke. The brunet's pink haired girlfriend was looking off his notes and whispering to him.

Why did this bother him so much? Naruto tapped his pen against the desk, waiting for the bell to ring. It finally rang a few minutes later and the blond slowly gathered his things for two reasons: One, to read Sasuke before he walked out of the classroom and two, talk to Kiba before he headed to the office.

Sasuke stood up, placing his books neatly in his bag. He was about to turn around but Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke sweetie, can you come with me to the office? I have to pick up some papers for the upcoming cheerleading competition."

"Cheerleading competition?" He repeated, as if he never heard of such a thing.

"Yeah! We are finally moving up in our school district. Isn't that great?" Sasuke didn't bother to respond, so she continued. "So let's get going, tonight is going to be great, especially with J. Sannin hosting this huge party for my dad."

"Hn." Sasuke merged in with his 'group' and started to exit the classroom. Naruto lost focus after that. _J. Sannin?_ J. Sannin was his uncle's pen-name. It couldn't have been a coincidence since his uncle stated that tonight, they were hosting a party for a close friend.

This wasn't good.

"Hey man, you okay? You look like something bad just happened." Kiba said, standing in front of him.

"Huh?" Naruto managed to say before changing his expression. "Oh, it's nothing…I just realized I have to write an eight page paper this weekend. It puts a hold on my plans, but no big deal." He lied.

"Oh, that sucks man. I told you not to procrastinate." Kiba said sympathetically, walking into the hallway.

"No you didn't. You are always the one telling me to put it off." Naruto stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh…right," Kiba chuckled. "That must have been a dream then." Naruto could only shake his head.

"Anyway, thanks for the note man, but honestly, don't worry about it. I'm sure to old hag won't be too hard on me. Plus, I think it will help me clear my mind on some things."

"Are you sure? Cause' I will go with you right now to the office."

"Yeah, I'm sure. So enjoy your weekend, I'll call you."

"Well," Kiba hesitated. "Okay, but if she gives you trouble, just call me. I'll come back."

"Yeah, sure thing Kiba. " Naruto continued walking to the office. "See ya later." He gave a slight wave

"See ya." Kiba turned down another hall towards his locker.

It wasn't even a minute later before Naruto found himself in front of the School Office. His left hand gripped the door-knob, giving him the option to back out and just go home. He debated and opened the door. He should just get this over with.

"Naruto, I was just about to go looking for you. Tsunade wants to see you in her office." Shizune said.

Blue eyes stared at the dark haired woman. He wasn't even late. Class let out five minutes ago.

"Thank you." He managed to finally say before walking to the Principal's office. Her door was wide open, allowing her to see him right away.

"You don't have detention, brat. You are free to go." She called from her desk.

"What? How?" He asked walking into the doorway. He was really curious…it better not have been Sai.

"Because someone out here actually cares about you. Now get, before I change my mind." Naruto didn't have to be told twice. He was out of the school office in less than ten seconds, closing his eyes in relief.

'_Someone actually cares for me, eh? I wonder who?' _Naruto opened his eyes to see a familiar group standing by the entrance. It couldn't be, could it? _It was_.

Onyx eyes were staring at him, waiting. _I told you I'll fix it._

Naruto couldn't hold it back this time. He let a genuine smile before starting back down the hall. _Thanks Sasuke._

Sasuke's eyes widen. That smile… he remembered that smile. The one that truly showed emotion, the one which represented a time before his parents died, the one that he remembered when they were best friends. Now he knew, he finally earned the chance to see it.

"Sweetie, are you ready to go? You seem out of it today. Is something bothering you?" Sakura asked concerned.

"No, let's go." The rest of the group followed out to the parking lot, with a smirking Neji right in the middle.

Line Break

Naruto stepped out of his Uncle's limo, thanking the man for the ride before walking up to his condo. He hadn't seen the man in six months. That old pervert was everything but an uncle.

With a deep breath, Naruto stuck his key through the lock and opened the door. He wished he didn't open it either. His uncle was currently enjoying a strip tease in his living room. He couldn't believe this.

"You old hermit, what are you doing? And who is she!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the lace wearing woman on top of his oak table.

"Ah Naruto, you're home. This is Veronica. Sit and enjoy the show." Blue eyes looked at the old man incredulously.

"What? No, no, no, I want her out of here." He turned to woman on the table. "No offense, I just don't feel comfortable with you spreading your legs on my table." His uncle pulled out a cigarette, lighting it quickly.

"Naruto, you are going to let this gift of mankind go?" Naruto didn't even blink an eyelash.

"Yes." His uncle groaned and pulled out a couple fifties from his pocket.

"You heard him, sweet-cakes. We'll keep in touch." His wrinkled old hand reached out and smacked her ass as she bent down to grab her coat. He then tucked the money in her underwear, causing her to giggle.

"I honestly can't believe I'm related to you. I mean, you're gone for half a year and you bring a woman into MY home for your entertainment. You honestly don't care about me, so why come at all? I bet you wouldn't even care if I jumped off a damn cliff. Less work for you, right? I know you are just doing as a promise to my father, but maybe it's time you _break_ that promise and leave me the hell alone. I've survived this long by myself…I don't need you. I don't need anybody!!"

Naruto didn't wait to see his expression or to hear a bunch of lies, he just walked to his room and slammed the door loudly. The erotica woman looked at the spot where the blond once stood and moved to stand by the door.

"Poor boy. Be good to him, love." She then left, leaving Jiraiya to his thoughts.

In his room, Naruto paced in anger, fear, and pain. It was so intense he didn't know what to do. He wanted to throw something. _Anything._ He wanted to hurt someone_. Anyone_. He just wanted to be left alone_. Forever_. Tan hands pulled on blond locks to fight off what he blocked for so long. _Those feelings he tried to keep locked away_. _The pounding loneliness._ He couldn't think now. He wanted to think. Thinking kept everything in order. He wanted to talk. He wanted to talk to him. Did he want to talk? _No, _he just wanted to hear. Just hear.

Naruto stopped pacing, trying to get his breathing back to normal. He then scrambled in his blazer's pocket for his phone. He stared at the device. The phone was for talking. He didn't want to talk. He just wanted to hear. He just wanted to hear. A finger grazed down the contact list, stopping on a familiar name before pressing dial. He slowly brought the phone to his ear.

It rung twice before someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?"Silence.

"Naruto, is that you?"Silence.

"I know you're there…talk to me."

"Naruto, tell me what's wrong?"

"Naruto…"

Naruto hung up the phone, tossing it across the room. "_I wish I could tell you what's wrong, Sasuke."_

**------Line Break------**

Sasuke stared at his phone, not sure what to think. For one, the blond called him. Naruto never called him before. Second, the boy was on the phone yet he didn't say anything. He was just listening through the phone. Something wasn't right here, because that call wasn't a mistake.

A pale finger pressed redial on his phone. It rang three times before going to voicemail. _Damn_. He called back another two times, earning the same result. He did one last call and that's when he answered the phone.

"Sasuke." Naruto answered.

"Naruto, why didn't you answer? What's wrong?" Silence.

"Naruto, don't you start…"

"Sasuke, why did you keep calling my phone?"

"Wha-? Naruto, you called me."

"No, I didn't. I haven't touched my phone since I got home." His voice was monotone, almost automatic.

"Naruto, why are you lying? For once in your life stop lying and let me help you."

"Stop lying? Are you calling me a liar? Are you saying all my life I've been lying? You don't know nothing about me!"

"Naruto…stop. You are not thinking clearly."

"So now I'm not thinking straight? You called me. I did not answer to hear this."

"Naruto…stop…" Sasuke pleaded.

"Excuse me Sasuke, I have to get ready."

"Ready for what?" There was a long pause, almost as if he was thinking.

"Enjoy the party tonight, Sasuke."

Naruto hung up causing Sasuke to growl in anger. Seriously, what was up with that conversation? Something was honestly wrong here and the brunet was worried. A second ago, he wasn't talking to Naruto. He was talking to Naruto's shell; a limited version of his former self. Sasuke honestly thought he beated the shell but the thing managed to survive hell and come back to life.

"Damn it!" Sasuke shouted. A second later, he heard Sakura knocking on the door.

"Honey, what's wrong? Everything okay in there?"

"Yes, Sakura." He said in a clipped tone. "I will be out in a minute."

"Oh okay…umm…Just call me if you need anything." He listened as she walked back downstairs into the kitchen.

"What I need, you can't get." He murmured at his reflection.

**------Line Break------**

Naruto stared at his phone, twisting the device in his fingers. He didn't even look up when his uncle stepped into the room. The phone just kept twisting around his fingers.

"Naruto, put the phone down." The blond didn't listen.

"Naruto, please put the phone down." He was again ignored as the phone continued to twist. Tan hands played with it for so long that Jiraiya had to grab the phone out of his reach. Naruto didn't react. His blue eyes continued to look as his hands.

"Naruto, listen. I know you are upset and I want to talk. I see now what I have done has affected you in more ways than one. I want you to know I do care for you a lot. Never think otherwise. I know…I know I'm not good with expressing my emotions or being there, but I honestly don't do it on purpose. It's just after your parents died, I had this feeling, ya know? To live life to the fullest because time is limited in the world. Your parents were so young and accomplished, I just wanted to be accomplished before it's too late.

"I never had a family of my own, no kids or a loving wife. I never had the chance to be a father and I didn't want to take the place of your father…I never had any guidance. That's probably why I was never able to provide you with any. I want you to know that I'm ashamed about how I acted these past years and how I never was there for you. When I look at you, I see how've you grown up to be this bright young man, and it is great feeling to know that you did it all on your own. You didn't need a pathetic uncle to show you the right away but at the same time, growing up shouldn't be done alone and I should have realized that earlier. I understand if you hate me for making you this way Naruto, I know right now there are a lot of emotions that you can't handle right now due to me. I want to make it right, Naruto. Give me a chance." Jiraiya stared at his nephew to see the boy still looking down.

"I know this is a lot to ask for but I think it may do you…us…some good if I get you out of here and you travel with me. Leave this old place behind and start a new journey in your life. I think you would be much happier and I know your parents would have wanted this. I'm not just doing this because of the promise I made to your father, but because…I love you kid, even though I don't show it."

The grey haired man folded his hands in silence, looking at the photo on the nightstand. He smiled weakly and stood up slowly, turning to the blond.

"Naruto, I'm going to leave now and give you some time to think. I'm hosting a birthday celebration for a close friend tonight, so I will be leaving soon. I would like for you to come, but I understand if you wish to stay. I'll be waiting by the door when the time comes in case you change your mind." Jiraiya stepped out into the hall, closing the door softly. "Please, think about what I said."

Naruto stared at the door, rethinking his uncle's words. What the man said meant a lot to him, especially since he is the only family he has left. Blue eyes looked at the side table where a picture of his parents kept him company. But these days, that picture just wasn't enough. He needed human contact. Maybe it would be for the best that he left this place. He could finally live a better, healthier life. Day by day in this one-bedroom condo was making him sick not physically, but mentally.

But what about Sasuke? Naruto wasn't sure how hard that task would be. The brunet was dependent on him and he would adversely admit that he was dependent on the other as well, but this kind of relationship couldn't last forever. He had Sakura, and then he would move off into the business world, start a family and forget all about it him. He doubted that Sasuke would throw everything away just for him. So, the question is: Why should he? After all, this was always intended to be temporary.

Naruto stood up, digging his feet into the plush carpet before walking to the closet. He needed to get out and the perfect opportunity was in the next two hours. Grabbing a light blue suit and towel from his closet, the blond walked into the bathroom to get ready. He was going to a party tonight.

**------Line Break------**

Sasuke sat distracted at the dinner table as gossip flowed happily around the table. Haruno-san was depicting all the places he visited when he was across seas which Sasuke honestly could care less about. He just wanted to get this over with and go home.

"It's feels so great to be home though." Sakura's father, Hayashi, said with a chuckle.

"Yeah Dad, we missed you a lot." Sakura chided in. Her father smiled warmly before turning his attention to Sasuke.

"So, Sasuke, how has your family been? I remember when I left, they were already gone to Europe…" Sasuke stared at his now cold pasta, his fork laying limply in his hand. Why did he have to bring up that topic? He didn't want to talk about them, especially not know.

"Sasuke…" He felt Sakura grab his hand, snapping him from his thoughts. He slowly looked at those around him, wondering how long he refused to answer. "Sasuke, sweetie, did you hear what he said?"

Sasuke nodded, placing his fork down and clearing his throat.

"Yes, my apologies. To answer your question, I do not know. I haven't heard from them since they left. They don't bother to contact their children. My brother and I, however, are fine. Thank you for asking." Sasuke ignored the shocked expressions of the Harunos' and took a sip of his water. The heavy silence that followed was pushing past his breaking point. He didn't want nor need pity.

"Well," Sakura's mother cleared her throat quietly. "Who likes dessert? Do you like cheesecake Sasuke?"

"Yes, thank you." The older woman smiled warmly before whisking off into the kitchen. Feeling another two pairs of eyes on him, he stared back down at his cold pasta and took a bite.

And then another.

And then another.

He was so concentrated on eating, that he didn't even notice a piece of cheesecake being placed in front of him.

**------Line Break------**

Naruto stared at his reflection, eyeing his shaved face and finger-combed hair. He was impressed; His bangs were almost covering his eyes, just the way he liked and the bruise on his cheek was faintly noticeable. He was lucky that it healed so fast, or it would have been a nasty sight. Speaking of nasty, he hoped tonight he wouldn't be hit on by some nasty guys. That always happened whenever he went out, but then again, it had it perks. Sasuke was going to be there and the raven was never good at controlling his emotions when the blond was around. He was sure those dark eyes would be following him all night. Oh yes, tonight was going to be fun.

Naruto grabbed his suit, buttoning up the dress top and sliding on the light blue dress pants with ease. He didn't wear suits often, heck he can't even remember the last time he put one on, but this had to be his favorite one. Not only was it his favorite color but it matched his eyes. Plus, it fitted perfectly. All his other suits were too big, long, or just old but this was just right. Straightening his shirt, Naruto took a glance at the time. He didn't have much time so he quickly tied a matching blue tie and slid on his overcoat. Next, he slid on some socks and black slacks and before he knew it he was standing in front of his grinning uncle.

"Glad you decided to join me kid." He smiled.

**------Line Break------**

The Aoi Ballroom was the beautiful centerpiece of Konoha, accessible to the rich, and eye candy to the poor. It stood tall with it majestic high gold leaf ceiling, a 500 square foot stage with curtains and spotlights, and a 700 square foot dance floor. Right in the middle, there hung an elegant crystallized chandelier which was too beautiful for words. Naruto could barely remembered the last time he been to a place like this. His blue eyes looked around in awe, watching the waiters walk about with trays of food. He was so caught up that he wasn't watching where he wasn't going. Not good. He ended up bumping into one of them, sending the waiter and the tray of strawberry tarts flying.

"Oh no," Naruto bent down to help the man up. "I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's fine, really." The guy finally looked up and Naruto found himself staring. The guy was gorgeous, especially with those green eyes. "My name is Akira. Yours?" He heard the man say, snapping the blond back to the present.

"Naruto." He then hoisted the young man up. "Nice to meet you and…sorry for making a mess. " Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly, looking at the mess on the floor.

"No, it has its benefits." Akira smiled and Naruto was about to say something but a red-faced man appeared by his side.

"Akira, look at this mess! Clean it up! Guests are arriving and I do not want them to see this. Now apologize to this young man for your clumsiness and get back to work." Akira quickly got on his knees and gathered the spoiled tarts.

"Sir, it was actually my fault. Akira was doing a perfect job and my clumsiness caused this accident to happen. My uncle Jiraiya could tell you as well. He most likely saw the whole thing. I apologize."

The man looked like a fish out of water.

"Of course, of course I fully understand." He chuckled. "We will get this cleaned up right away. Please enjoy your evening sir."

The balding man gave a slight bow and whisked off to hassle more of the waiters.

"Thanks. You really didn't have to do that." Akira said while brushing off his pants.

"Yes, actually I did. I'm not going to let you take the blame for something I did. Otherwise, I wouldn't see you for the rest of the night."

"Well…since you put it that way, I'll see you around."

"Hope so." Naruto stared at Akira's retreating back, his smile fading. Why did it feel like he did something very wrong? Oh well, he concluded, it was his life.

Reaching his hand into his pocket, he dug a cigarette out and stepped out on the balcony. He needed a smoke.

**------Line Break------**

Sasuke stared at the famous porn writer, eyeing the man's face with such intensity that it was unnerving. He swore he had seen this man before, he just couldn't pinpoint where. That face…that hair…he looked like… but it couldn't be could it?

"Sasuke, it's nice to see you again. How have you been boy?" Dark eyes glanced towards the outstretched hand before reaching out to shake it.

"Fine. Thank you," The Uchiha paused, looking the man over again. "Have we met before?"

"It's been so long, hasn't it? It doesn't surprise me that you don't remember. I'm Naruto's uncle."

Sasuke felt time stop as those words left his mouth. This was the man who caused the blond so much pain, this was the man who showed up twice a year, this was the man Naruto worked so hard to impress but got nothing in return, and this was the man who made a little boy grow up on his own.

The anger Sasuke felt was almost too hard for him to contain, but he managed by biting his tongue literally, and directing the topic at hand.

"Is Naruto here?" He asked, glancing around the spacious ballroom.

"Blondie is around here somewhere. He was talking to some guy earlier and after that, he disappeared. Who knows what the boy is up to these days." The author chuckled. "Now come Takeshi, I have some people I would like you to meet. They love your work."

Onyx eyes watched the two men walk off, who were joking along the way. He was glad that they were gone, though he wished he could say the same about Sakura who was hanging on his arm. Why couldn't she leave too? Then he could control this boiling anger inside of him and find the blond. Now he had to wait. He hated waiting.

"Sasuke, sweetie, I see Neji and his cousin, let's go talk to them." The pink haired girl pulled her boyfriend along through the crowd, completely oblivious to Sasuke's annoyance. "Hey guys! Oh Hinata, you look so beautiful! And Neji, you look stunning as well! I'm glad you two came."

"Thanks for inviting us. You look beautiful as well, Sakura." Hinata said softly.

"Yes, quite stunning. Thank you for inviting us. It seems the party is a big success. I'm glad your father made it home safely." Neji added in.

"Thank you."

The group continued to talk, minus Sasuke and eventually it grew as other student's from their schools arrived. Sasuke didn't know how many hours passed but his eyes never stopped searching. They searched all around the ballroom and the main doors. When they did stop, all other bodily functions stopped working. His eyes couldn't move past how striking the blond looked with his eye-matching blue suit. The blond appeared to be a different person, conversing and dancing around the ballroom. However, Sasuke wasn't fond of all those hungry eyes on the blond-male and female- looking ready to eat him whole. He wasn't going to let them get their chance either.

Sasuke watched as the blond approached the fruit table, taste testing the options. Then the young man smiled at the waiter and it wasn't just a smile, more like a knowing smile. The waiter shared the same look and whispered something into the blond's ear. The soft blush that arose on his cheeks caused Sasuke to growl and he was just about to head over there-

"Down boy." Neji chuckled, with a knowing look. "I'm sure there are plenty of strawberries over there." He finished loudly. Onyx eyes turned defensive in a millisecond. Sasuke wanted to choke Neji right then and there but then the rational side came to light, if he was sitting in jail, he wouldn't be able to be with the blond.

"Excuse me. I'm going to go get a drink. Would any of you like one?" Sasuke asked, ignoring Neji's smirk. He received a course of 'No's before standing up. "I shall be back Sakura." He said quietly. His girlfriend nodded, not really paying attention. She was too into the current conversation.

"Akira, has your boss bothered you yet?" Naruto asked, curiously.

"No, I'm trying to keep my distance." The brunet chuckled.

"Maybe you should distance yourself a little bit more." Naruto tilted his head a little towards the balcony.

"Maybe I should…" Akira leaned in.

"You're right, maybe you should. Distance yourself to where I can't see you for the rest of the night." Sasuke said, appearing by Naruto's side. Akira looked taken by this newcomer but held back any comments he had to say. His green eyes glanced at Naruto before walking back to the kitchen.

"Look at what you did, Sasuke. You scared him off, now he probably won't talk to me for the rest of the night." Naruto pouted teasingly as he plopped a cheery in his mouth, stem and all.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, just passing time. What are you doing over here? Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?"

"Naruto, don't start and who was that guy? Were you trying to hook up with him?" He asked, coldly. So cold that Naruto could feel the harsh winds.

"Sasuke, I don't hook up. I just have flings." Naruto said, pulling a tied stem out of his mouth.

Sasuke ignored that little display of tongue skills.

"Naruto, stop it. I know something is wrong, tell me so I can help you."

"Sasuke," Naruto looked away and the Uchiha had to admit Naruto looked very attractive. "You don't understand. You can't help me. To help me, it takes time. We don't have time."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying Sasuke," a tan hand reached out, secretly grabbing his pale one. "I'm not going to be here much longer and neither are you. We are going to have to go our separate ways somewhere down the road. Mine is just a bit sooner."

"Naruto, what are you saying? You don't know what you are saying. Stop making this stuff up, stop making it up. You are obviously not thinking straight. You are not leaving." _You are not leaving me._ Naruto stared at the emotions running through Sasuke's eyes, he expected this to happen. Though he wished the other male took it better.

"Sasuke," Naruto leaned up to hug the other male. "Calm down. Don't have a panic attack on my now. Sakura is on her way over here, so you can't act like this alright? We can talk more about this later." The blond pulled back, while Sasuke tried to replace his emotionless mask. He finally got it back in place, two seconds before Sakura arrived.

"Sasuke, sweetie, there you are. My dad is about to start his speech, come so we can get seated. Did you get your drink?"

"No, I was talking to…" Sasuke looked around to find Naruto gone. He managed to find the blond a minute later talking to his uncle.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked.

"Naruto. I was talking to Naruto."

"That was Naruto. The guy in the blue suit? Wow, he cleaned up good…though I don't understand why he would be here. I didn't invite him."

"His uncle is Jiraiya." Sasuke said tersely. Sakura's green eyes widen considerably in realization.

"Really? I did not know that! Naruto never mentioned it."

"He doesn't want to be liked just because of his uncle. I think he made a good choice." Sakura nodded unconsciously and led her boyfriend back to their table. However, once his got settled his eyes shot over to where the blond was sitting. He was no longer talking to uncle but the waiter back at the fruit table. He seemed happy to be talking to other male and now everything made sense.

Naruto was lying to him. The blond wasn't leaving, He just wanted to hook up with Mr. Green eyes and do god knows what with him. Naruto wanted to forget all about Sasuke and have the male touch, kiss, and make him feel needed. No, Sasuke wasn't going to let that happen. He needed Naruto and he was the only one who could even begin at understand the blond. That waiter wasn't touching what was his, not in a million years. If it resulted to extreme measures, he would get rid of that waiter personally.

Sasuke watched the waiter place a hand on the blond's shoulder and boy, he was livid. The color red had never been so bright before.

Now, being rational was a thing in the past.

**------Line Break------**

Okay, so I'm finding myself needing a beta, for I tend to overlook small mistakes. If you would like to help, shoot me a message :)


	6. It Hurts

**Title:** Need you  
**Pairing**: SasuNaru, Slight Sasu/Saku  
**Warnings:** Language, lemon/smut  
**Comments:** This chapter has to be my favorite so far. I love a very dependent Sasuke XD

* * *

**Chapter 6: It Hurts**

Sai snapped a picture from across the room. He had been watching the blond all night, just to get the perfect shot of him and Sasuke together. However, the two managed to keep their distance and the blond even went as far as to flirt with a waiter. Sai had to admit; that pissed him off a little. He deserved a chance before that guy.

Snapping a picture again, Sai wandered around the ballroom, taking pictures of the guests and decorations. He was so excited to be hired as the photographer. He could finally get Sasuke back and earn a hefty amount of cash at the same time. Things were definitely looking brighter.

After a few more random shots, Sai turned his camera back to the blond, zooming in. He loved looking at Naruto tonight, the blond looked gorgeous, even more so than usual. He honestly wished the blond was his. Never again will Naruto be upset or alone. He would show him what love truly meant.

Naruto placed his glass to his lips, glancing around the ballroom with mild interest. Listening to Sakura's dad was become a real bore and he was honestly craving a smoke. He couldn't concentrate with Sasuke boring eyes into his head and Sai, pointing that camera at him. It was like the boy was obsessed with taking photos of him. Disgusting.

Blue eyes spotted Sai in the corner, he made sure to get eye contact before waving the boy over. It seemed the dark haired male was as excited as ever because he walked over confidently. Out of everyone in the whole room, Naruto chose to direct his attention towards him and the feeling never felt so good and by the way the blond was smiling, tonight was his lucky night.

"Naruto. A pleasure seeing you here. You look quite stunning." Sai greeted.

"Thank you, Sai. You don't look so bad yourself. So tell me, what has you here of all nights?" Naruto questioned casually.

"A job. They needed a photographer and I could use the extra cash." He answered.

"Does your job include taking pictures of me?" Naruto ignored the dark eyes staring at him across the room, in favor of staring at Sai. The dark haired man seemed to be caught of guard by his question.

"What?" He finally managed to ask.

"You were taking pictures of me all night. A few minutes ago, you took six of me. Why?"

"You are just very photogenic." Sai supplied, nervously.

"Really? You think so?" Naruto smiled and tilted his head. "Come closer, I want to tell you something." Sai hesitantly leaned down until he could feel Naruto's breath against the side of his face.

"If I catch you taking any more photos of me, I'm going to make sure that camera becomes part of your digestive system. Do you understand?" Sai pulled back slowly to find Naruto smiling sweetly back at him though his eyes said otherwise. "Now if you will excuse me, I need a smoke." The blond stood up, and gulped down his glass of water. His eyes connected briefly with Sasuke's before he turned and left out the back doors.

Sai cursed inwardly as the blond left. That didn't go as well as he planned. It was obvious that the blond still hated him from earlier. However, he wasn't going to give up. He would make Naruto see that he is a much better candidate than Sasuke.

_Where was the Uchiha anyway?_

Sai glanced around the ballroom to find the other male nowhere. He should be sitting with his girlfriend but the seat next to her was currently unoccupied. Perhaps, he went to the bathroom. He wouldn't dare do anything with his girlfriend and basically the whole town right here in the open.

_Or would he?_

**------Line Break------  
**

Sasuke quietly stepped out the backdoors, making sure to bring limited attention to himself. Once he was sure he was in the clear, the Uchiha walked down the stretch hallway that led to gardens out back. He didn't know where Naruto went but he was sure the blond went this way.

Sasuke walked out onto the balcony, taking in the expanse of land it looked upon. It was quiet, beautiful in fact. The large fountains and white and red roses was such an eye captivating sight. It was even better now because no one was out there.

Slowly, the Uchiha descended down the curving stairway into the plush grass. The smell of nature infiltrating his nose felt so good. He could stay out here for hours. Sasuke wandered around in search of a blue eyed male to find himself standing before a small lake. On the other side sat just who he was looking for, smoking a cigarette. He seemed to have a contented expression on his face as he gazed off into the distance. The water reflected off his eyes causing them to sparking in the moonlight. In all, Naruto looked breath-taking.

Sasuke walked over, finding no need to hide his presence. He was tired of hiding and most of all he wanted answers. He couldn't survive without knowing them, so when he stopped next to the blond, he sat down so he could wait.

"That was fast. I didn't think you noticed I left." Naruto commented lightly.

"I want answers." Sasuke said, ignoring the comment. "I don't like not knowing." It was quiet before Naruto decided to speak.

"Then ask me. Tell me what is bothering you. Tell me what you want to know. I'll answer. But before we start, let me ask you one thing." Naruto glanced at him, waiting. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"I want to know about earlier…in class today…you stared at me as if I hurt in you in some way. I don't understand how or why. Fill me in." Sasuke remained silent, while picking at the grass. He remembered what the blond was talking about and he was ashamed to admit. He hated appearing weak.

"Sasuke," Naruto said softly, grabbing his hand. "Just tell me. No matter what you tell me, never makes me think differently about you."

"I don't know…I saw you smiling at this letter…just a simple letter from who knows and I try for you…but I don't get the same response in return. I just over reacted."

"No, you didn't. I suppose I would have acted the same. I'm sorry you felt that way But Sasuke, you should know… I always smile at you; you are just always looking in the other direction." Naruto smiled, not a fake one but a real one. "So, tell me. What's troubling you?"

"The phone call…today."

"Just forget about that, Sasuke." Naruto said carefully.

"No! I can't. I just can't forget. When you do stuff like that, it messes me up. I can't think or function properly. Just tell me, what happened…"

"Realization, Sasuke. The realization that my life is spiraling down the drain and I can't sugar coat it anymore. I'm becoming ill Sasuke…and if I live like this any longer, it will be the end of me. I don't know what I have to do but I know I'm going to have to make a change. That's what I want to talk to you about."

"Naruto, what are you saying?" The raven didn't like where this was heading.

"You were right Sasuke, for once in my life, I need to stop lying that everything is as good as gold."

"What? Don't listen to me, alright? I don't even know what I was saying at that time…"

"Oh Sasuke, stop…please. Just listen to me." Sasuke stared at Naruto's hand. "I had a long talk with my uncle and it helped patch up some old wounds which were never closed. He suggested I get away from this place and move away with him. He thinks it will do me some good, and I think so too." Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand. "Sasuke, I've decided to move away with him."

"What?" Sasuke wasn't comprehending. Naruto wasn't moving. The blond couldn't hop up and leave. _No_, Naruto wasn't leaving him. This was a joke. He was lying. He just wanted to break free so he could hop into that waiters arms. He wasn't going to let it happen. Naruto was never leaving. They were going to be together forever.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said softly. He could see the dark haired male was taking the news pretty bad.

"No!" Sasuke ripped his hand from the blond's grasp and stood up. "Stop lying to me! Stop lying! You are not leaving! You are not leaving. You are just saying this cause you want that waiter! Well, let me tell you, you can't have him. Nobody can have you. You are not leaving. I won't allow it. You are mine. Mine. _Always mine_. He can't have you. You won't leave me." Sasuke thrashed around the garden, pulling up the plants and bushes. He was throwing rocks and basically anything he could find. The whole time he kept repeating _"No"_ and Naruto could only watch helplessly. For once in his life, He didn't know how to communicate with the dark-haired male.

"Sasuke," Naruto stood up. "Stop it. Calm down, you are making too much noise. Do you want somebody to hear?"

"I don't care if they hear. I don't care if the whole fucking world hears!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke, you are not thinking clearly. Come here… come over here next to me. I know this hard for you right now…"

"No, it's not hard for me because you are not leaving. Never leaving." Sasuke stated.

"Sasuke! Listen to yourself. You couldn't honestly think we were going to be together. What were you going to do? Huh? Keep me locked up in a separate house while you're married with a bunch of kids?

"If that's what it takes." He said, coldly.

"What? I can't believe you just said that! It seems I can't talk to you right now, come find me when you've cooled down." Naruto turned to walk to another part of the garden, but he was harshly grabbed by his arm.

"Don't walk away from me." Naruto swore his pupils looked red.

"Sasuke, you're hurting me. Let go." He wouldn't budge. "Damnit Sasuke, you better fucking let me go."

"No, so you can go hop into that waiter's arms!" Naruto honestly didn't know where all this stuff coming from. What did Akira have to do with this? He didn't want Akira, it was just for fun. And besides, he wasn't going to do anything anyway.

"What? No! Why would I do that?"

"Do you have to have a reason? Sasuke snarled.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Naruto glared.

"You tell me, you fucking whore!" Right when those words left his mouth, something in the back of Sasuke's mind went off. He just made the biggest mistake ever and he could tell me by the evident hurt and anger on the blond's face. "Shit! I didn't mean to say that…"

Naruto pulled his arm out of his grasp, avoiding eye contact. Never in a million years did he think Sasuke would be so cruel to say that nor did he think it would hurt so much.

"Well Sasuke," Naruto said quietly looking at the lake. "I'm glad to know what you really think about me. But let me tell you something, since we got together into this fucked up relationship, I had never slept with anyone else. Yep, that's right. I actually do have some morals for myself, unlike you, you cheating asshole!"

Sasuke was panicking. He knew he had messed up big time, now he didn't know how to fix it. He was afraid to open his mouth, so he remained silent looking at the ground. He didn't know how long they stayed like that, facing each other but he knew Naruto was done waiting since he began to head back to the ballroom.

"Wait." Sasuke called out, weakly. Naruto stopped, slowly turning around.

"What is it?" The blond said tiredly. He had enough of emotional overloads for the day.

"Please…" Sasuke fell to his knees. "I'm sorry. Please don't leave. Tell me what you want to me to do. I don't know what you want me to do." Naruto watched as the Uchiha stared defeated at the ground. It was a bit unnerving seeing him like this, so he approached him carefully. He then bent down so he was eye level with the other male.

"Sasuke…"

"I'm sorry… so sorry. You're not a whore. I don't know why I said that. Forgive me. Please you are perfect, too perfect. Please don't move away and leave me. Please. I'll do anything." It was then that he noticed that the Uchiha was crying. He had never seen Sasuke cry, at least openly and now he knew the young man has finally reached his breaking point.

Naruto reached a hand out, pulling the other male up with him.

"Sasuke, come with me." The blond pulled the other male further along the path, deeper into the garden. Once he found a suitable place, he laid down in the grass. "Lay down with me." He said, patting the spot next to him. Sasuke laid down next to him, but his mind wasn't there. He stared up at the sky. "Sasuke, come here." Naruto had to pull on him, just to get him to listen. "Come here."

The dark-haired male shook his head.

"Alright, since you want to be difficult…" Naruto sat up, and climbed over the other male basically straddling him. "I'm going to sit on you. Now, we obviously need to talk. I don't want to leave on bad grounds with you Sasuke."

Sasuke rested his hands on Naruto's hips before speaking.

"Tell me what I need to do so you don't leave." Naruto frowned; Sasuke wasn't going to let up, will he?

"Sasuke…what if I said I would come back and visit you? "

"No. That's not enough." He closed his eyes, to ease the frustration.

"Alright," The blond leaned down until his mouth ghosted the Uchiha's ear. "Then tell me what will be enough."

"This is enough," Sasuke placed his hand on the back Naruto's neck, pulling him into a kiss. It was soft, yet it held an overwhelming amount of emotion. "Like this. Every day." He whispered against his lips.

"Sasuke, I don't think you know what you are asking." Naruto frowned.

"Yes, I do."

"I can't…I can't do this if there is someone else in the picture." Naruto pulled back, climbing off of him to lay on the grass. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Sasuke hovered over him. Their positions now switched. "Will you stay if I created a new picture?"

"What?" Sasuke leaned down burying his nose in the blond's neck.

"I don't want Sakura. I'll get rid of Sakura." He murmured.

"Sasuke, you can't do that. What about your plans? Your future?"

"Forget them." Naruto felt a hand tug at his shirt, asking permission.

"Sasuke, no…not out here. Anybody can walk out here." Tan hands tried to push the raven away.

"Naruto," Sasuke's voice had a tone he couldn't recognize. "Stop worrying. We'll be quick."

"Sasuke…" He was cut off by Sasuke kissing him.

"Please…I don't want to think anymore." He whispered and once those words left his mouth, Naruto resigned into the touches and kisses. He was tired, emotionally exhausted, and if this could hold off their current situation, he was willing. Sasuke needed a clear mind to make rational thought and currently that wasn't the case.

Naruto felt his pants being unbuttoned and his shirt being shoved up, as Sasuke's mouth attacked his neck. He had to admit it felt good, it always felt good when it was with Sasuke. The young man had a skillful tongue, which was pretty much irresistible.

"Ngnnn…"was the moan that escaped Naruto's mouth as Sasuke hit that that sweet spot beside his ear, causing him to unconsciously pull on Sasuke's clothes.

"Do you like that?" He heard the Uchiha murmur in his ear. He could only nod half-heartedly because he swore he saw a flash off in the distance. Sasuke obviously didn't like his response, since he reached in and grabbed the blond's erection unexpectedly.

"Fuck," Naruto breathed out, wishing that pale hand would move. "Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't move. He actually stopped everything to stare at the person below him. His eyes were serious, yet at the same time desperate. Another flash went off in the distance but Naruto didn't dare look.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked.

"You." Naruto managed with difficulty. That hand in his boxers was driving him crazy.

"Just me?"

"Ye-AH-s." Sasuke decided to trace his finger around the tip.

"What was that?" The Uchiha asked,

"Hurry up… you assho-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's tongue in his mouth. He was so caught up in the sensation that he didn't notice the dark haired male situate himself between his legs. It wasn't until he felt a cool breeze that he noticed his boxers were no longer around his waist. Not that he cared; it gave more room for Sasuke to work with.

He wasn't sure how long he could take that hand teasing him, especially with the fear that they could get caught. He honestly didn't want everyone at the party to know that he and Sasuke were fuck buddies or whatever this fucked up relationship was. Sasuke tossed his shirt to the side.

"Suck." Sasuke murmured, holding up three fingers.

Naruto opened his mouth hesitantly, coating those pale fingers in salvia. The Uchiha never prepared him beforehand; it was always a straight shot when they had sex.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked, his pale fingers grazing the blond's entrance.

"Yeah…" he breathed out. Almost a second later, he felt a finger enter him. It honestly kind of felt uncomfortable. It been such a long time since he'd been prepped and the feeling was odd. Sasuke entered another digit in, stretching him and when the third finger went in, Naruto found himself gasping. That felt really good.

Removing his fingers, Sasuke positioned himself at Naruto's entrance, unbuttoning his shirt.. he looked down at Naruto, taking in his expression before pushing forward.

A low groan tore from his throat immediately as he was swallowed up by that tight space. He couldn't have enough of this and wasn't willing to give this up, not in a million years. He needed Naruto and he knew the other need him too. But they were so…messed up…

Sasuke could hear Naruto moaning and panting underneath him. He looked down at blond whose face was flustered and completely unguarded. He really was perfect and so beautiful.

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed, a blush covering his nose. "Stop staring…"

"I wish…" Sasuke said as he gripped Naruto's hips, "I could."

Sasuke moved in and out of Naruto, relishing in the pleasure that wracked his body and it was further enhanced as legs opened wider, practically begging for more.

Reaching down, he grabbed Naruto's member, pumping him in rhythm to his movements. He smirked as pleasure washed over the blond's face as he hit his prostate. Naruto gasped and moaned as pleasure seemed to override him.

"Fuck –gonna cum-Sas'-" Naruto's eyes closed as he felt himself ready to explode.. "_Fuck."_

A minute later, Sasuke felt muscles clamped down on him and white fluid shoot over his stomach. Sasuke groaned in the heat of the moment, exploding inside blond. He did one last thrust before leaning down and claiming a pair of lips as his own.

"I needed that." He whispered against his lips. Naruto hummed; he didn't know whether Sasuke meant the sex or the kiss. He was just waiting for the effects of his orgasm to fade.

Sasuke pulled out of Naruto slowly before lowering himself next to Naruto on the grass. Naruto was panting heavily as he tried to keep his eyes open. Sasuke smirked before staring up at the sky.

"Do you feel better?" Blue eyes gazed at him at him with unreadable expression. Sasuke didn't answer; just stared at him.

"Oh Sasuke…what am I going to do with you?" Naruto mumbled as he sat up, pulling back up his boxers and pants. The dried up cum around his legs was really starting to become uncomfortable. Dark eyes watched him before deciding to do the same. He grabbed his shirt, buttoning it slowly.

"We should really get back. People might start looking for us…I know we've been gone for more than an hour." Naruto commented, standing up. His blue eyes scanned the perimeter. He didn't forget that flash that went off earlier.

Sasuke remained silent, standing up a moment later. He stared down at the grass.

"Sas' , why are you not talking to me anymore?" Naruto didn't understand. The Uchiha was more closed off than before. "Sasuke…look…it's been a long night. Once you get home and clear your mind-"Whatever Naruto had left to say was lost for Sasuke kissed him, emitting everything that he was feeling. Blue eyes widened, finding his heart pounding. It was just so much feeling that he wasn't sure if he could handle it.

The raven pulled back, looking at him intensely and for what seemed like an endless amount of time, they stared at each other.

Until…Naruto smiled.

"Oh Sasuke…" Naruto grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. "Really…what am I going to do about you?"

The blond was about to say something else until he heard a voice.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Sakura pushed her way through a thick bush, her long flowing dress getting stuck in the process. "Oh there you are sweetie! I was looking everywhere for you." She stumbled out with little grace. "What are you doing out here?" Her green eyes looked at the scene before her. Sasuke was standing really close to Naruto which was a little odd and he had an expression on his face which she couldn't name. It had a kind of softness to it. Naruto's face looked indifferent but otherwise he didn't show anything.

"What are you guys doing out here?" She asked again, walking closer. She noticed Naruto give a quick glance at Sasuke and her boyfriend moved closer to him. The blond's eyes widened considerably in warning, as he mouthed a quick 'no'. With subtle movements, he created a larger space between him in the raven. What surprised her most was that Sasuke looked frustrated at this action.

"We were just talking…" Naruto started. "About my uncle. "

"Your Uncle?"

"Yeah." Naruto left it like that. Pulling out a cigarette, he turned to Sasuke. "Want one?

Dark eyes continued to stare at him, ignoring Sakura. _You think I want a cigarette right now_?

Naruto shrugged. "Suit yourself." He lit his tobacco product and turned to head back to the ballroom. "Have fun you two." With a careless wave, Naruto made his way back across the field.

Sasuke watched his retreating back, only to find his sight blocked by his girlfriend.

"Hey, did something happen between you two? Did you get in a fight?" She asked, confused.

A moment passed before he responded.

"No. Let's go." Sasuke started walking, not caring if Sakura was following or not.

The two reached the ballroom a few minutes later and were welcomed with a loud blast of jazz music. Dark eyes scanned the crowd for his blond, only to come up empty.

"Come on Sasuke, let's dance." The Uchiha allowed himself to be dragged on to the dance floor. After that, everything was a blur. The people, the music, just everything. He wanted to go home. He felt sick.

"Sasuke…are you alright?" Sakura pulled back to see her boyfriend's face flushed. When they were dancing, she was basically holding him up which caused her to worry. He nodded, running a hand over his face. "I'm fine… just…" Sakura watched as Sasuke started to lean over, almost as if…"Sasuke? Sasuke! Sasuke!" The Uchiha slumped over and collapsed in the middle of the ballroom. Sakura's scream bounced off the walls a second later.

"Sasuke!" Her scream could be heard outside.

Then everything stopped. The music, the dance, the talking. It was silent except for a glass shattering on the floor.

"Help! My boyfriend! Sasuke!" Sakura cried while cradling the raven's head in her lap. She didn't know what happened. He was fine moments before!

Blue eyes watched the scene, broken glass crumbled at his feet.

This was his entire fault.

See, this is why he had to leave.

He had just made things worst…for everyone.

Naruto turned and left the ballroom. He was almost out the front door too before he was stopped by a pale hand.

"I wouldn't leave if I were you." Naruto froze, feeling a chill wash over him. That voice. Naruto could identify that voice anywhere. _Damn…not now…_

**------Line Break------**

_Poor Sasuke. Poor Naruto. I love being an authoress :) You have so much power!_


	7. A Solemn Goodbye

**Title:** Need you  
**Pairing**: SasuNaru, Slight Sasu/Saku  
**Warnings:** Language  
**Comments:** Way over due, but since I moved to Japan I had no time. Sorry! However, this chapter has to be my favorite so far. I love a very dependent Sasuke XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto brushed the hand off his shoulder, masking his emotions before turning around. He really didn't want to deal with him right now, but obviously someone was a little persistent tonight.

"What?" Naruto bit out looking into dark eyes.

"You can't possibly be leaving. What about lover-boy passed out on the floor?" Pale lips smirked, looking back towards the scene. The blond could only glare at the man's head, before turning around back towards the door.

"That's none of my concern." His voice was cold and unfeeling. Naruto couldn't even believe that erupted from his mouth, but he was so angry. Everything was going wrong in his life and he couldn't stand it. In the end, he was just making it worst for everyone, especially Sasuke.

Then there was this…

…throbbing feeling in his chest, inching its way deeper into his heart.

He shouldn't be feeling this. Why was he the one in pain?

The arrangement between him and Sasuke was nothing, it was just-

"Naruto." The voice behind him called, snapping him from his thoughts. "You don't care? You don't care about the Uchiha? The boy who is obviously obsessed with you?"

Blue eyes briefly glanced at dark haired male behind him. Of course he didn't care, why else would he be running away?

…right?

Then why was it so hard to answer him? It was as if something, some kind of force was restraining him…

"…No." He finally answered, finding the voice foreign to him. It was quiet, yet convincing and the other male seemed to approve. However, the blond wasn't convinced about what he just said. Lying was something he was never proud of.

"Oh really? So you wouldn't mind if I happen to show everyone these pictures." A pale hand lifted the camera from around his neck, flicking through several photos. Naruto turned around fully, not knowing where this was heading. What pictures was he talking about?

"Let's see…here's you and Sasuke in the garden, you and him which appears to be kissing…oh look, at this one, sex on private property...not good Naruto. Let me see what else I have…" A pale hand continued flicking through the pictures and blue eyes could only stare in embarrassment and anger. He took pictures of him and Sasuke together, personal pictures, a private moment between him and Sasuke…

The rage erupting through the blond couldn't be contained as he swung his fist hitting the man straight in the jaw and sending him to the floor. The camera landed off to the side, hitting the tile floor with a loud clank. Growling, Naruto grabbed the man's shirt to hit him again, only to be flipped onto his back and held down.

"Fuck you Sai! Give me that camera! "Naruto knee'ed him in the stomach, tossing the raven off of him and reaching for the camera. He almost grabbed the device before being harshly pulled by his leg and dragged across the floor into an empty room. He kicked with all his might, eventually hitting Sai in the side.

"Let go of me you asshole!" Sai did let go, only to send a fist flying to his face. Naruto groaned as he felt half of his face go numb. He could barely register the blood leaking from his mouth or the heavy weight pressed against him. He did hear a door closing, though.

"You will be mine. " Sai panted out, grabbing the blond's chin harshly. Naruto winced, choosing not to respond. "Answer me." The photographer pressured, tugging on blond locks and this time, the blond did. It was quiet and raspy, but he heard it. Naruto said this to him all the time, as if it was a recited line.

"When…hell freezes…over…" Sai didn't know when he lost it, but when he noticed his hands chocking the boy beneath him, he realized something was terribly wrong. This wasn't his plan. He was just to blackmail the other male into loving him, not killing him.

"Naruto…" Sai removed his hands, feeling fear suffocate his insides. The blond was unconscious, with bruises lining his neck from his hands. "Fuck!" Dark eyes scanned the hallways to see that they were alone. Walking towards the front, he could see that everyone was in the ballroom and in the entryway assisting the paramedics. He could see a stretcher carrying the unconscious Uchiha out, a mask over his face. _Should I tell the paramedics about Naruto? No…then we will never be together._

Sai quickly moved to grab his camera on the floor, only to have someone else reach down for his camera.

"Here ya go. Don't want something as nice as that broken." The grey haired man grimaced.

"Thank you, Jiraiya-san." The man nodded, looking at him closely.

"Are you alright? You look paler than usual."

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Jiraiya didn't look convinced but shrugged it off.

"By the way, have you seen Naruto by chance? I tried calling blondie's cell phone...I figured he's still around here somewhere."

"No! I mean…no, I haven't seen him Jiraiya-san. I think he left awhile ago saying he needed a cigarette."

"Figures. I swear the kid is an addict. Well, I should finish cleaning up. Take care now."

"Yes, thank you." Dark eyes watched as the older man walked away before rushing back into the spare room and picking up the blond, bridal style. He had to get out the building so without a second to waste, he ran out the back doors towards his car. The feat was easier said than done. Naruto wasn't a lightweight and with so many people walking around, he had to dodge behind cars and trees just to reach it to the car safely.

Once they were settled, with Naruto laying in the backseat and himself situated in the driver's seat, Sai took off towards his house, hoping his plan could still work.

_Look at what you do to me Naruto…._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sai didn't know how long he sat in his driveway, staring at the steering wheel but he knew he had to fix this situation before it could get any worse. Was it selfish of him not to take the blond to the hospital? He turned around in his seat to look the unconscious male. Yes, it was selfish…but damnit he waited so long for this and he wasn't giving it up.

Sai reached out for his camera, turning the expensive device on. He scrolled through the pictures he took that night at the garden. That damn Uchiha pissed him off. What did he have that he didn't? Did he just have to treat Naruto like shit to get the boy? Obviously, that's what the Uchiha did. Sai tossed his camera in his bag and stepped out the car. He was going to take Naruto inside, make sure he was okay, and when the blond woke up, make him an offer he couldn't refuse. He hated being the bad guy, but honestly, Naruto asked for this himself.

Slowly, Sai reached in his backseat and carried the blond out bridal style. He was sure his parents were asleep, so he wouldn't have to worry about being questioned. Step by step, he made it to his front door, opening the door in one swift motion and up the stairs to the room. He had to admit that was tiring. His body wasn't meant for heavy lifting.

Placing the blond on his bed, he took Naruto's shoes off and examined the blond's face. He had a dark bruise on the side of his face but nothing serious from what he could tell. Next, he took notice of the blond's neck, which seemed to have spotting bruising from his fingers. They were so noticeable that Sai became angry at himself for marring up his perfect body. He quickly grabbed a cool cloth, placing it against the boy's neck. Now, he could only wait for the blond to wake up.

Naruto awoke with a strange tightness in his throat. It wasn't until he tried to sit up that the strange tightness turned into severe pain. He couldn't even cough without feeling as if he was dying. Naruto reached for his throat, causing him to wince at contact. The pain was almost unbearable that could not focus clearly or even decipher where he was.

Blue eyes glanced around to find himself in an empty bedroom, an unfamiliar bedroom at that. It was plain from what he could tell; a computer desk was by his right and on the other side was a brown dresser. The closet door was open and on the side table by the bed was a camera.

_A camera? Why does that look familiar?_

Naruto reached out, picking up the camera. It was pretty scratched up as if it was tossed on the floor and the lens was chipped. He could have swore he seen this camera before though. It was too expensive to not remember. But where? Turning it around, the blond found the power switch and waited for it to load.

_Memory card missing? _

Naruto looked back at the table to find it bare, expect for a picture faced-down. His curiosity made him flip it over and he wished he didn't. The picture was of himself with Sasuke out in the garden at the party. He was straddling the raven, while he lay out in the grass. This was very intimate moment between the two and someone saw that. Naruto could feel his face heat up in embarrassment and anger, before ripping the picture in several pieces. If he could just concentrate, he could remember what happened.

_Alright, I was at the party with Sasuke. We were outside talking…and then we had…ugh…don't want to think about that! Alright, so we did that and then Sakura came! Yeah, she showed up so I went to take a walk …then I went back inside to hear screaming. It was Sakura and Sasuke…Sasuke…Shit! Sasuke! I went to leave but someone was stopping me…damn it, who was it? Wait…_

Blue eyes looked down at the camera, eyes widening in realization.

_Sai….It was Sai! That fucker!_

Naruto leaped from the bed, failing to hold the groan that escaped his throat. The pain was all the more noticeable when he moved. It was as if pressure was still being applied to all sides of his throat. He had to get out of here before he passed out but first he had to find that memory card. He couldn't have Sai having access to those pictures. It would be bad if he exposed them to the community. It could affect Sasuke and his family's reputation horribly and that couldn't happen. Naruto could care less about his reputation but when it came to Sasuke he cared. He didn't want the boy to experience anymore pain or sadness. He just wanted Sasuke to be happy…even if that meant he was gone from the picture.

Naruto tossed the bed sheets around, looking for the memory card. He searched on the floor, behind the bed, the side table, and found nothing. He looked in the dresser, throwing the clothes on the floor and then the bookcase but still he found nothing.

_Shit, where is it?!_ Naruto grabbed his throat, falling to his knees. This was bad. He was running out of time. _Where did I not check?! The computer! _Naruto crawled to the computer, hands touching anything they could grab. The chip wasn't on the desk, so it had to be in the modem. Naruto pressed eject on the hardware and out popped a small chip. _Was this it?_ Naruto grabbed the camera, sloppily inserting the chip. After a few seconds, it loaded but it wasn't pictures from the party. It was just pictures of himself. Pictures of the blond in the cafeteria, on the roof, in the hallway…practically whenever he was alone, which was most of the time.

_What the fuck is this?!_

Naruto felt sick to his stomach, he was sure he was going to throw up. How could he not notice someone following him all this time?

"You know, you shouldn't touch things that don't belong to you." A voice said from the doorway. "Put the camera down and get back on the bed. You shouldn't be standing in your condition." Naruto turned around slowly, assessing the person before him. He was sure if he could, he would have strangled the boy from where he was standing.

"Sa-"Naruto tried to force the words out but nothing would come out. It was painful to even try. Now he couldn't even talk! _My voice…what's happening?!_ Sai slowly entered the room, closing the door.

"It seems you can't talk. Well, aren't I lucky? Now, I won't have to gag that loud mouth of yours. I can't have you yelling in my parent's home. Now, give me the camera and I might give you some water. That throat of yours must be killing you right?" Sai reached out his hand, waiting for the camera. What he didn't expect was for Naruto to smirk at him and glance at the camera.

"What are you about to do? I'm trying to be nice, so give me the camera." Sai moved forward and that's when it happened. Naruto jumped over his bed, hurling the camera straight into the wall. The camera hit the wall so hard that it broke into multiple pieces on impact. Sai could only watch in horror as his only camera was destroyed.

"You!" Naruto tried to move, but his body was too slow as Sai tackled him to the floor. "You destroyed my camera!" Naruto responded by spitting in his face and struggling with what little energy he had left. The energy left him when Sai smacked him and painfully pinned his arms above his head. The pain he was feeling couldn't get much worse than this. If Sai intended to kill him, the man was going to get his wish.

"Naruto! Don't make me hurt you! I don't want to hurt you! But damn, you are so complicated! You are the reason I'm like this!" Sai growled out, looking at the blond beneath him. It seems the boy was fading in and out of consciousness. "Naruto, look at me!" Sai grabbed the blond's face, facing it towards him. "Stay awake! You better not pass out!" Blue eyes looked hazily at him, void of emotion.

"I'm sorry but this is the only way to get my chance. I want you…I've always wanted you but that damn Uchiha was always in the way. Even when he treated you like shit, you followed him around like a sick dog. I can treat you so much better; I'm the one that loves you. Not him. I deserve a chance before him! Tell me, do you love him?"

Naruto stared at him, refusing to answer.

"Alright, don't tell me. It doesn't matter. You will become mine anyway. Do you know why? Well what would happen if everyone found out dear lover-boy was gay? The Uchiha name would go up in flames and there goes his reputation. Do you want to live knowing that you were the one who ruined his life?" The blond looked away this time, feeling the guilt eat him up inside. This was his entire fault that this was happening. He should have never allowed himself to get involved with the Uchiha. Now all he was bringing the raven was trouble. He was going to have to do what Sai says.

"I thought so. Now, look at me and I will tell you how you can keep the Uchiha's secret a secret." Blue eyes met with dark ones hesitantly. This was humiliating on so many levels. "I won't expose these pictures if you become mine alone and only mine. That means you will do what I tell you willingly and you will stay away from the Uchiha. If I see you around him, I will post these pictures all over school and the web. Do you understand?"

Naruto felt a deep pain coil its way into his chest. He didn't want to do this but there was no way around this. He couldn't let anyone see those pictures, no matter what. So with a slight nod, the blond agreed, feeling the pain in his heart increase tenfold.

"Good boy. I knew you were smart Naruto, that's why I like you. Now I'm going to release you but it will be wise not to move. You will not get far." Naruto closed his eyes, as the tight grip on wrists was released as well as the pressure on his abdomen. He wished he could get up as he heard Sai walk out the room but he couldn't. He felt so disgusted with himself and pitiful. Along with that, his body was screaming in pain. He wanted something to relieve the ache.

He wanted to go to the hospital.

Sasuke was at the hospital.

He wanted to see Sasuke and say…goodbye.

Sasuke…

"Naruto. What's wrong?" Blue eyes opened to see Sai kneeling beside him. "Why are you crying?" Naruto lifted his hand to touch his face. It was wet and his eyes were becoming blurry. He didn't know why he was crying….

"Are you in pain? Here, drink some water. I will help you up." Naruto bit his lip as Sai helped him sit up. It took everything to not cry out in pain. "Is it your back? And now your lip is bleeding..." Sai reached out, grabbing a tissue on the side table. "Let me help you." Slowly, a pale reached out, wiping his lip and chin. "Don't mar up your pretty face Naruto. Scratches and bruises are hard to get rid of."

Naruto didn't make any sign that he was listening. In fact, the whole time he eyes remained down, looking at his hands.

"Drink some water." Sai lifted the bottle towards his lips, tilting the blond's head. The water dribble down his chin a bit before the blond drank the water greedily. "See, isn't that better? Do you want more?" Naruto glanced at him, nodding his head once.

"Alright, hold on." Sai left the room, coming back a few minutes later. "After this, I think you should lie back down. I will put you on my bed." Naruto again didn't attempt to respond, he just waited for the water bottle. Once he got hold of it, he drank it quickly, allowing the empty bottle to fall in his lap when he was done. He wanted to leave, but he was too tired to do anything. Heck, he was too tired to protest when the pale man lifted him off the floor bridal-style and placed him on the bed.

"You should get some sleep. You will feel better in the morning." He heard Sai say as he placed the covers on him. Naruto closed his eyes, refusing to look at him. He hated liars.

He would never feel better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was dark outside when Naruto woke up. The pain he felt earlier eased slightly, but the pain his throat was still throbbing. He didn't know how long he stared at the ceiling, until he noticed someone was beside him. Turning his head, he saw Sai under the covers, snoring softly. The boy was facing the other way, which suited him. He didn't want to see Sai's face because if he did, he was sure he would smother the boy with a pillow. But then again that would be a good thing, if Sai was dead, he wouldn't have to be Sai's slave. He felt sick just thinking about it. What would Sasuke think? If Sasuke found out he was dating Sai, which of course he wouldn't believe, the Uchiha would never leave him alone. Then his green streak of jealously would come out, which Naruto hated seeing. Sasuke was a complete asshole with a ten-foot dick up his ass when he was jealous.

But then again he wanted this…

..he wanted to leave Sasuke and end it all.

But now he couldn't even leave. Sai would post those pictures the moment he steps on the plane. He couldn't just leave, knowing he destroyed someone's life. If anyone's life was to be destroyed, it should be his. Everything was his fault!

He would just pay with his body. That's what Sai wants right? To sleep with him? Naruto felt sick to his stomach as he thought about spreading his legs for someone other than Sasuke. It's been so long since he slept with anyone else that it feels like betrayal.

_Ugh…I feel so disgusting…_

_Am I just a sex-object to everyone?_

_Even Sasuke?_ Naruto sat up, tugging his hair.

_No…Sasuke is different…he's always been different. _

Slowly sliding out of bed, Naruto grabbed his shoes, making sure to make no noise. If Sai saw him leaving, the boy would be sure to stop him and succeed too. The blond honestly felt like a sack of potatoes that could be tossed around with no problems.

He needed help.

He needed the hospital.

He needed…Sasuke…

Naruto carefully open the door and walked down the stairs to the foyer. He didn't know where he was in town but he had to get out that house. Once he got outside, the cold air stung his face like a pack of bees. Hopefully, he could catch a ride before he froze to death. But who would be driving at this time? Naruto looked at his phone, frowning. It was ten minutes to five. Maybe he could call someone? Naruto dialed Kiba, hoping the dog boy would answer.

"…Ugh…Hello?"

"Kiba. It's me." Naruto hissed at the pain he felt when he spoke. Those three words were hard to say. He wasn't sure how long he could speak.

"Who's this?"

"Naruto."

"Naruto? That you? Why do you sound different?"

"My throat…help me…" Naruto began coughing. "Hospital…"

"Shit! Where are you? At home?"

"No…near…Sai's…"

"Sai? You're at Sai's house?! Why are you there? What did he do to you? I swear I'll mash his face in if he touched you."

"Sorry…please come…get me. It's cold…" Kiba heard Naruto's voice get smaller if possible.

"Naruto? Are you there? Naruto?"

"Yeah…"

"Hang on man. I'm on my way."

"Thanks….Kiba." Naruto hung up the phone, before crawling to the side of the sidewalk. He felt so weak; all that coughing took a lot out of him. Now, he could barely stand or keep his eyes open. He prayed Kiba would get him quickly.

"Naruto! Can you hear me? Naruto!" Blue eyes slowly opened to see Kiba standing in front of him. The boy was in his werewolf pajamas and slippers.

"Werewolves…cold…" Naruto murmured unconsciously.

"You were attacked by a werewolf?!" Kiba yelled, inspecting all parts of the blond's body. He stopped when a cold hand landed on his.

"No…pajamas…Kiba…" Kiba looked down, realization finally taking over. He didn't change since he was in such a rush to find the blond.

"Yeah…pretty sweet, eh? I ordered offline from that wilderness website we found that time." He looked up to see Naruto slouched over. "Naruto? Naruto! Wake-up!" When the blond didn't respond, Kiba quickly lifted him up, placing him into the car. He was going to kill whoever did this to his best friend.

Kiba drove the fastest he has ever driven his life. He couldn't have his friend die. He wouldn't let it happen. _No way, no how. _If Sai had anything to do with this, that boy was surely going to pay.

"Naruto, man, wake up, please…" Naruto seemed to open his eyes a few times, but other than that they couldn't stay open longer than a few seconds. "Buddy, we are almost there…keep trying...hold on for a few more minutes." The blond must have heard him because he tried to keep his head up.

"S-Sa….see….sorry…" Kiba could only hear the first syllable and his mind went straight to Sai! That fucker was going down!

"Sai did this to you! I'll make sure he doesn't ever touch you again! What did he do?!" Kiba could barely control his anger by how tight he was holding the steering wheel.

"Kiba…listen…"Naruto weakly turned his head towards him, groaning. "Sasuke's at the hospital…need to see…him…important." Blue eyes pleaded for him to understand.

"Sasuke? He's there too? Why do you need to see him? Plus, you can barely move or keep awake, the doctors won't allow it." Kiba finished, shaking his head. Why was Sasuke being brought up?

"You will…help me right…please…?" Naruto started coughing, causing the pain to etch its way across his face. That right there was enough for him to decline.

"No. Screw Sasuke. You are more important to me right now than him. I'm going to find you a doctor right away."

"No…please…Kiba….please…" Naruto tried again and that's when Kiba noticed the blond was crying. He had never seen the blond cry before, not since when his parents died.

"Naruto, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kiba asked shakily. Was his friend suffering from fatal injuries? He watched as a tan hand slowly touched his wet face. It was almost as if he didn't realized he was crying. And then the blond just stared.

At his wet hand.

As if it was a scientific discovery.

And it was disappearing.

Then the hand dropped and Naruto turned towards the window, face unreadable. It wasn't long after that Kiba heard his explanation. "I have to say goodbye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hospital was eerily quiet as the two arrived through the main doors. Naruto tried to cool his pain-filed expression but failed terribly and Kiba's worried face didn't help the situation. If they were trying to fool the receptionist that they were healthy visitors with no inner turmoil, their chances were slim.

"Umm…hi, can we visit Uchiha Sasuke?" Kiba asked, nervously as the receptionist stared pointedly at the blond.

"Visitor hours are over, sir. Please come back at 8:00am. Sir, are you okay?" She questioned, addressing the blond.

Naruto nodded, knowing he would start coughing if he opened his mouth and slowly moved behind Kiba. He was sure if that lady stared at him any longer, she would know something was up.

"Please…this is an emergency…."The brunette begged.

"I'm sorry, Sir. Hospital Policy." She said curtly, leaving no room for argument. Kiba was about to test his luck again but then he saw it. The room clipboard, which listed all the recent patients room number. If only he could get a better look at it.

"Can I have a tissue, mam?" If she turned around, he could steal a better glance at the clipboard. The receptionist looked at him skeptically, before turning away to find him a tissue. She knew those boys were up to something.

The second she turned away, Kiba leaned over the counter, eyes quickly scanning over the list.

**Number 7. Uchiha Sasuke. Patient ID# 133425. Room #315**

He leaned back just in time, when she returned with a pack of tissues.

"Here you go, sir. If you do not need any further assistance, please revisit us in the morning. We would be glad to grant you visitor request at that time." Kiba nodded, feeling blondie lean further against his back. _Don't tell me he is passing out again!_

"Thank you…uhh….where is the bathroom by chance?" He asked, slowly turning around to get Naruto's attention.

"Make a left at the end of this hallway and the men's room…" The woman paused. "Should be on the right. Are you sure your friend is alright?"

"Yeah…"Kiba laughed nervously. "He just needs to use the bathroom. Come on, Naruto." The brunette half dragged the blond down the hall, praying the receptionist didn't notice. Thankfully, the phone rang and distracted her attention or they would have been caught for sure.

"Naruto, man, stay awake. We got this far." His best friend whispered. "I know his room number." Blue eyes opened a little wider, seeing if he heard right.

"You….got…number?" He asked, as if that would give him back all his strength.

"Yeah, dude. I got your back, you know that. So we gotta move quick before that lady catches us. I'm thinking we will have to use the stairs…since the elevator has like three cameras or something." Naruto nodded, while trying to straighten his posture. He would give a 110% effort to get to Sasuke's room.

Kiba navigated them to the stairway, avoiding any doctors or nurses that seemed to pass by. Thankfully Sasuke was located on the third floor or else they wouldn't make it for sure. The stairs seemed to take a lot of energy out of the blond and at the pace they were moving, they could be caught easily. In fact, if Kiba didn't haul the blond up the last flight of stairs, the patrolling security guard would have sent them flying right out the main door.

"Naruto, we made it. We just got to find his room. Can you make it?" Kiba asked, scanning the floor.

"Yeah…" Naruto quickly covered his mouth to stop the series of coughs that was sure to erupt.

"It's this way but we have to be quick." Kiba whispered, pointing to the right. "There are several floor cameras here, so we have to be careful." Naruto nodded in understanding and motioned that he was ready to move."One, two, three…" The two stealthy slid down the hall, making sure to stay out of camera range. Only once they had to dodge a passing doctor, but the man seemed so tired, it didn't take much effort on their part.

"We made it, come on." Kiba opened the door to Sasuke's room, quickly tugging the blond in. The two turned around to see Sasuke lying on a small bed in the middle of the room. He had a couple tubes in his arm but other than that seemed fine. Naruto looked at him guiltily, unsure if walking over to him would make things worse.

"Whoa, man…what happened to him?" Kiba whispered, noticing the blond's expression. Blue eyes looked at the floor before slowly walking over to the bed. As he passed, Kiba heard his one word explanation, _"Me." _

Kiba's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _Naruto was the reason the Uchiha was in the hospital?_

Naruto sat down in the blue chair beside the bed, taking in the man's features. He looked slightly paler than usual but not in a bad way, more like an angelic way. Naruto always admired how Sasuke looked; the man was gorgeous, handsome, and pretty…well maybe not pretty but Naruto liked looking at him.

He wondered if Sasuke would wake up. Did he want Sasuke to wake up and see him like this? Like a pathetic mess? Naruto closed his eyes, resting his head on the side of the bed. He was tired and the smell of Sasuke was intoxicating his senses. He didn't care if got caught and thrown out of the hospital. He didn't care if he passed out and didn't wake up again. He only had one care and that was to say goodbye.

"Sasuke…" Naruto murmured, slipping out of consciousness. "I'm sorry… sorry…I have to say… goodbye…forgive me…" He couldn't finish for his world turned black and his unsaid words were regrettably left on his lips.

Kiba watching from the door quickly rushed over when he saw the blond not moving. However, he froze in his footsteps with what he saw next. Sasuke was looking at the blond, dark eyes open like a corpse and suddenly he lifted his hand, placing it on the blonds' head; almost in an intimate gesture. His hand rested there for what seemed like eternity before soft words left his lips. Those words caused Kiba's eyes to widen in shock he stood in the dark.

"_No, Naruto, forgive me."_

What exactly could he mean?


End file.
